Una canción para las hadas
by Shennya
Summary: Estoy metida en una aventura porque... en realidad todo fue por culpa de Dis y también por mi hermana. Comienzo a creer que cometí un error. Es decir, yo soy un completo desastre y todo lo que hago es desesperar a Thorin, lo cual Fili y Kili encuentran bastante divertido. Me llamo Ayndra y creo que voy a arruinarlo todo, otra vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Una canción para las hadas**

**Capítulo 1**

Lo sé, lo sé; sólo yo podría terminar toda empapada, en medio del bosque y con la certidumbre de que un oso (de dos metros, probablemente) esté a punto de comerme en cualquier momento. Estoy cansada, hambrienta y asustada. Sí, asustada. No sé por qué le hice caso a Dis, no sé por qué a ella se le ocurrió que yo tenía alguna posibilidad en todo este asunto. Deseaba que Fen estuviera conmigo y, deseaba, también, más que nada, vengarme. Pero todo a su tiempo, porque, si no podía con esto, entonces tal vez no tendría posibilidades contra…

De acuerdo, supongo que no es así como debo comenzar. Aunque me duela, debo contar la historia completa. Y creo que todo inició cuando mi madre murió. O, en realidad, creo que se dejó morir, pero ninguna de nosotras (ni Fen ni yo) la juzgamos. Está en nuestra naturaleza generar vínculos tan grandes que te provoquen un vacío insoportable y que, después, esos vínculos sean la causa de tu destrucción. Quizás por eso es que las hadas somos tan escasas, bueno, por eso y porque los orcos disfrutaban cazándonos y torturándonos.

Las hadas somos un pueblo casi olvidado y extinto, pertenecemos a la Gente Pequeña y no, no tenemos alas o brillamos como luciérnagas. Debido a nuestro temor hacia otras razas, nuestra gente nunca hace mucho contacto y prefiere permanecer en el bosque, pasando de la forma más desapercibida posible. Por ello, nuestras comunidades (si es que se forman) constan del increíble número de veinte o menos (ni siquiera sé porque las llamamos comunidades, ya que ni siquiera llegan a un grupo numeroso) y, si bien intentamos protegernos, no somos muy diestros en las armas. En nuestra defensa debo decir que somos graciosos (no tan elegantes) y alegres, además nuestras voces tienen el honor de colocarse entre las mejores de la Tierra Media. Lo cual, como pueden observar, no sirve de mucho en caso de un ataque.

Debido a nuestra naturaleza nada propensa a la múltiple progenie, mi madre, Anthalia, se hizo una celebridad en nuestra pequeña comunidad. Y es que, como dije, las hadas no solemos tener muchos hijos, por lo que, el hecho de que mamá tuviera gemelas fue un acontecimiento increíblemente sorprendente. Fenrye y yo (Ayndra) seríamos difícilmente distinguibles la una de la otra, si no fuera porque el cabello de Fen era lacio y el mío de un ondulado (aunque las dos éramos pelirrojas) que era increíblemente inmanejable. Además, estaba (como lo llamaba yo) mi gran defecto, es cierto, nunca fui bonita, pero eso provocaba que cualquiera que me viera no lo hiciera dos veces. Me refiero a mis ojos, los de mi hermana eran de un verde esmeralda precioso que hacían que su rostro se suavizara, mientras que los míos eran una combinación extraña de colores. Y es que parecía que tenía un color azul brillante en la parte externa que después se iba disminuyendo hasta crear un dorado intenso que hacía contacto con la pupila negra. Es decir, parecía, que dentro de mi ojo había dos anillos que rodeaban a la pupila; uno azul (el exterior) y otro dorado (el interior), sin embargo, eso no era todo, porque parecía que dentro de ellos se podían distinguir otros colores. A Fen (que me quería demasiado como para decir algo malo sobre mí) parecía ser a la única que le gustaban.

—Parece como si los colores en tus ojos tuvieran vida, como si no pararan de moverse —me había dicho, una vez. Lo cual, para ser sincera, nunca estuve del todo segura si se trataba de un cumplido.

Muy pronto, en la comunidad se notó nuestra diferencia de carácter. Mientras que Fen era mucho más encantadora y elegante que yo, todos se percataron que mi torpeza y continuo movimiento me volvían una persona demasiado salvaje como para mantener una conversación tranquila y apacible con alguien. No sé exactamente por qué, pero rechacé a muy temprana edad los vestidos que me ofrecía mamá y comencé a usar pantalones y botas. Además, adquirí el gusto de (robarme uno de los cuchillos de cocina) y usarlo como si fuera espada. Pero todo era culpa de mi padre, Yndur, ya que él había comenzado a contarme las historias de la Tierra Media. Para ser sincera, no sé cómo sabía tanto o si lo que sabía era cierto, pero todo aquello me entusiasmó a tal grado, que yo jugaba a que era un elfo del bosque o un enano con su impresionante hacha. Hasta llegué a sentir curiosidad de conocer a otros. Pero, claro, eso estaba prohibido para los de mi gente. Demasiado arriesgado.

Pero no fui bastante consciente del riesgo que implicaba hasta que llegaron los orcos y asolaron nuestra comunidad. Papá murió en aquel asalto, así como muchos otros de los nuestros. Para ser sincera, no estoy del todo segura que alguien haya sobrevivido a parte de nosotras tres aquel día. Mamá actuó rápida y sigilosamente y nos guió a mi hermana y a mí por el bosque; caminamos varias semanas, hasta que logró encontrar un lugar seguro. Y logramos vivir con ella, ahí, quizás un poco más de un año, hasta que la muerte de mi padre le pesó tanto que decidió dejarse morir. Así que, al ser la más activa de las dos, asumí el cargo de vigilar y traer la comida, mientras que Fen se convirtió en la cocinera y sanadora. Por supuesto nos dolió mucho la muerte de mamá y aunque lloramos y sufrimos por ella, yo traté de reprimirme más para que mi hermana se sintiera un poco más segura. Y, como dije, no culpo a mamá; hizo lo que pudo por nosotras y aunque intentó vivir sin papá, su cuerpo y su corazón se deterioraban con los días… ni Fen ni yo podíamos soportar verla en ese estado. Así que nuestra madre se despidió de nosotras y… se _apagó _como nosotros le llamamos. No tiene nada que ver con el sentido literal de que una llama se extingue, si no que esa es la forma que usamos para referirnos a dejarse morir. Eso es lo que verdaderamente nos distingue de las demás razas; cuando un ser amado muere, nosotros podemos elegir acompañarlo… podemos elegir el momento de nuestra muerte.

Cuando mamá nos dejó, Fen y yo nos quedamos solas, todas las responsabilidades pasaron a nuestros hombros y aunque al principio nos resultó verdaderamente difícil, al final logramos adaptarnos a las circunstancias. Mamá nos había dejado una pequeña casa en el bosque que nos sirvió hasta el momento en que yo decidí explorar un poco más.

Ya había mencionado que Fen y yo éramos muy diferentes en cuestión de carácter y si bien a mi no me molestaba en absoluto estar aislada de cualquier ser inteligente, a Fen (lo notaba con el paso del tiempo) no le era suficiente mi compañía. Era un poco extraña en ese aspecto, ya que, aunque estaba desesperada por encontrar a otras hadas, le aterraba la idea de encontrarse con cualquiera de las otras razas. Así que (aunque yo era un poco escéptica) le ofrecí que todos los días exploraría un tramo más del bosque hasta dar con alguna señal de vida racional.

Una mañana (en la que quizás yo cometí más de un error), Fenrye se estaba cepillando su lacio cabello, con el peine que mamá había logrado rescatar del ataque, y me sonrió; siempre se veía radiante y elegante. A veces yo pensaba que era alguna clase de don, porque yo jamás podría verme así, ni siquiera porque el hecho de que éramos gemelas.

—Regresaré por la tarde —solté, sonriéndole. Tomé una de las manzanas de la mesa y le di una enorme mordida—. Bueno, en realidad cerca de la noche, ya sólo me falta la parte norte de…

Me interrumpí cuando sentí su preocupación. A veces así ocurría con nostras, no sé si era por el hecho de ser gemelas, pero las emociones fuertes llegaban a pasarse de la una a la otra.

—Ten cuidado, Ayn.

Le guiñé un ojo y terminé de comerme la manzana. Tomé mi daga que había encontrado hacía meses (era uno de mis mayores tesoros) y la escondí entre mi ropa.

Salí corriendo, sintiendo mi cabello suelo moverse detrás de mí (y enredándose más, probablemente) y me desvié del camino que dirigía al lago; sabía que cerca de ahí se terminaba el bosque y empezaba un valle o quizás montañas… y tal vez, algo de población. No sé, quizás estaba demasiado habituada a las decepciones, que cuando me topé con las Montañas Azules y descubrí que estaba habitada por una gran cantidad de enanos, creo que me asusté. Había estado tan distraída pensando en qué hacer para mejorar el humor de mi hermana, cuando me di cuenta que lo árboles terminaban y daban paso a un verde campo abierto y después a una comunidad entera; había de todo, puestos, casas, cientos de ellas. Y, sobre todo, enanos… todos se movían de un lado para otro, aparentemente, en armonía.

Estaba tan fascinada por ver con mis propios ojos lo que mi padre me había contado en increíbles historias, que no me di cuenta hasta demasiado tarde, que dos de ellos se dirigían exactamente hacia donde estaba. Sabía que no me habían visto, pero eso no tardaría en suceder si yo cometía cualquiera de mis típicos movimientos torpes, así que, en lugar de correr, decidí treparme al árbol más cercano. Afortunadamente lo hice a tiempo y sin mucho ruido, ya que ellos no parecieron notarme, a pesar de que estaban bastante cerca de mí.

Así que, venciendo un poco mi miedo y cediéndole un poco el paso a la curiosidad, me asomé para observarlos mejor. De esa manera me pude dar cuenta de que la enana era muy hermosa, de cabello rubio y una barba suave, aunque no tan espesa como la del enano que estaba frente a ella. Eran dos contrastes demasiado marcados, ellos dos; ella parecía delicada y amable, a pesar de que en esos momentos se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, mientras que él… no sé exactamente cómo describirlo… Comparándolo con ella, él se veía enorme y bastante fuerte, además tenía un largo cabello oscuro (con algunas canas) y su barba, aunque corta, era bastante espesa. Además había algo en él, algo que irradiaba poder, hasta se movía diferente, como si fuera alguien acostumbrado a que se tomara su palabra como una orden que debía cumplirse en el momento. Si yo tuviera que elegir a uno de ellos para entablar una comunicación, por supuesto, la elegiría a ella.

—Ya te dije, Thorin, no quiero que mis hijos te sigan a esa loca misión que te has propuesto.

—Son mayores de edad —protestó la voz profunda y algo arrogante de él—. Además, lo que quiero hacer es devolvernos nuestra tierra robada…

—¿Para qué quieres Erebor de vuelta? —Cuestionó ella— Aquí somos felices, gracias a ti.

—Lo siento, Dis, tengo que hacerlo.

Dis parecía cansada y triste. Finalmente, asintió, resignada.

—Yo tampoco quisiera que vinieran —aseguró Thorin—, pero si se los prohíbo probablemente encontrarán la manera de seguirme, ya conoces a Fili y a Kili.

Dis logró sonreír, un poco.

—Sí, lo sé —ella observó a Thorin durante unos segundos—, por favor, cuídalos mucho.

Thorin lo prometió aunque no correspondió a la sonrisa de Dis, aunque, de cierta forma, no me sorprendía, no parecía alguien que sonriera a menudo. Se alejó de ella, en dirección a la aldea (bueno, por lo menos eso pensaba que era). Sin embargo, yo todavía estaba tan intrigada, observándolo marcharse, que hice un movimiento que no debía y la rama en la que yo estaba sentada crujió. Me resbalé (como era lógico, dada mi naturaleza desastrosa) y solté un chillido para tratar de aferrarme algo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —escuché la voz preocupada de la enana.

Cerré los ojos e imploré a los dioses que no me cayera y que a ella no se le ocurriera llamar a nadie para hacer averiguaciones.

Pero los dioses nunca estaban de mi lado, en realidad, a veces pensaba que deliberadamente no me ayudaban para tener algo de lo que burlarse allá arriba.

Así que mis dedos se soltaron y yo caí hasta el suelo; dándome un golpe que me sofocó por unos segundos y que quizás me había dejado en una posición ridícula. Y, al parecer, no estaba equivocada a juzgar por cómo toda la preocupación de Dis se había evaporado en una risita que logró escapar de sus labios.

—Y bien… ¿quién eres y por qué estabas espiando la conversación que tenía con mi hermano? —Cuestionó. Y si bien no parecía una acusación, ya que sonaba bastante divertida, aquello no me tranquilizó.

Me logré incorporar hasta quedar sentada, pero fue un movimiento tan brusco que todo mi cabello cayó delante de mi cara haciéndome perder toda la visión. Además, la caída había causado más estragos en mí porque de pronto me sentía mareada.

—Y-yo me llamo Ayndra y soy un hada —sólo justo después de soltarlo me di cuenta que había cometido la mayor estupidez de todas. Mi familia había sido clara en ese sentido: pasar inadvertidos es nuestra mejor arma. Ahora, yo, en tan corto tiempo, había arruinado mi anonimato.

Bien hecho, Ayndra. Fen probablemente me daría la regañina de mi vida cuando regresaba, si es que regresaba.

—Bueno, Ayndra, yo me llamo Dis.

Yo estaba desesperada porque no podía verla, no podía saber si quería hacerme daño o si estaba por hablarle a alguien más para que atraparan y encerraran en una mazmorra. Entonces, sentí sus dedos retirar algunos mechones de mi rostro. Uno de mis ojos quedó libre. Sin embargo, yo no le di tiempo de hacer más, porque retrocedí, asustada.

—Tranquila, tranquila, prometo que no te haré daño.

Dis iba a decir algo más, cuando me observó directamente al único ojo que tenía visible y se quedó sin palabras. De pronto, ante todo su encanto y belleza natural, me sentí como un monstruo, con mis pantalones y ropa varonil… Tal vez Fen en mi situación se las hubiera arreglado mejor. Ella parecía… con su hermoso vestido plateado, algo así como una… una princesa.

—Tus ojos —dijo ella, todavía sorprendida—, brillan como…

Era la primera vez que alguien me había mirado fijamente por tanto tiempo, sin que desviara la mirada, con miedo, repulsión o algo más que lo hiciera no querer observarme por mucho rato.

Suavemente retiró el resto de mi cabello, pero yo traté de retroceder.

—No puedo estar equivocada. Lo recuerdo perfectamente, son iguales.

Traté de levantarme, pero fue un intento torpe que no me llevó a ningún lado, al parecer seguía un poco mareada.

—¿Dónde vives? ¿Sola o hay más como tú? —Cuestionó ella, saliendo de sus recuerdos.

Apreté mis labios, pero mi cabeza giró en automático hacia atrás. A Dis no le costó mucho adivinarlo… De verdad, hoy estaba tan inteligente que quería golpearme rostro.

—En el bosque… pero eso es demasiado, solitario… ¿no?

Seguí sin contestar, esperando que ya no siguiera preguntando.

—¿Quieres comer? —Sonrió ella con tanta dulzura que me recordó a mamá. Y, de pronto, una profunda y antigua tristeza se apoderó de mí. Agaché la mirada, esperando que de mis ojos no escaparan algunas lágrimas.

Dis me tendió su mano y, en un momento de debilidad, la acepté para incorporarme.

—Vamos, debes tener hambre.

Y sí que la tenía, pero ella pretendía llevarme a la aldea y yo todavía no podía confiar…

—No, gracias —alcancé a responder, ya que no había intentado hacerme daño en ningún momento.

—Nadie te hará daño —aseguró Dis. Después de un momento, al ver la resolución en mis ojos, suspiró—. De acuerdo, sólo te pido una cosa, espérame aquí, ¿de acuerdo? No voy a traer a nadie más… lo prometo.

Y sin más, se fue. Entonces comenzó mi conflicto interno. Por un lado ella se veía tan amable y sincera que no creía que fuera a hacerme daño, por el otro, todas las enseñanzas que me habían impuesto me rogaban que huyese lo antes posible. Así que, dividida, opté por quedarme y seguir mis instintos, sin embargo, si es que veía que ella venía con alguien más (como su intimidante hermano, por ejemplo), saldría corriendo.

Pero Dis cumplió con su promesa y regreso sola, bueno, lo único extraño que traía era una gran canas cubierta con alguna tela azul.

—Toma y espero que regreses pronto, si quieres después puedo darte más cosas o… bueno, podrías venirte a vivir aquí. El bosque es muy peligroso para un hada tan joven como tú.

Cuando descubrí la canasta solté un grito emocionado. ¡Era pan, mucho pan! ¡Y queso! La casa rústica en dónde vivíamos Fen y yo (si es que a eso se le podía llamar casa) no tenía un horno, por lo que hacía mucho tiempo que no probábamos el pan…

—¡Gracias, Dis! —No pude evitar exclamar y a cambio, recibí una de sus amables sonrisas. Por supuesto, no creía que Fen aceptara su invitación a quedarnos en la aldea, pero yo jamás podría olvidar el regalo que me acababa de hacer.

Cuando regresé a casa, como esperaba, después de contarle toda mi aventura a Fen, ella no pareció bastante contenta. Y, aunque sí comió de lo que había en la canasta, me dijo que había sido imprudente confiar en alguien de otra raza.

A veces sonaba tanto como mamá.

—Prométeme que no regresarás allá —insistió Fen—, ¡promételo!

—Está bien —solté, a regañadientes.

Fen se levantó y me abrazó.

—Lo que debemos hacer es seguir buscando, hasta encontrar otras hadas, un día encontraremos otra comunidad, ya verás.

Quería decirle que dudaba que quedara alguien… bueno, por lo menos cerca de aquí. Sin embargo, mi hermana estaba tan ilusionada por esa posibilidad, que no quise destrozar sus esperanzas.

Los días fueron pasando y mi encuentro con Dis cambió mucho mi manera de pensar. Cada día que pasaba en el bosque, sola con mi hermana, se me hacía más tentador aceptar la oferta de Dis. Y es que yo sólo quería que Fen fuera feliz y sabía que si la mantenía aislada su ánimo decaería y no quería que sucediera otra vez lo de mamá, sin Fen yo no era nadie. Si tan sólo me escuchara, si tan sólo… yo sabía que podríamos adaptarnos, si es que los enanos nos aceptaban en su territorio. Pero ella seguía aferrada a su sueño imposible.

Y traté de convencerla, sin embargo, cada vez que mencionaba el tema, era el comienzo de una discusión y, para ser sincera, no me gustaba que estuviera molesta conmigo. Sin embargo, no me rendía, y lo único que conseguí con mi perseverancia fue encontrar su límite.

—Escucha Fen, tal vez si sólo vivimos ahí unos meses, mientras seguimos con nuestra búsqueda… Ahí podemos estar más protegidas.

Mi hermana me observó como si estuviera loca.

—¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien tan fácilmente, Ayn? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que decía mamá? No podemos arriesgarnos con otras razas…

—Mamá no siempre tenía razón.

Fen me fulminó con la mirada, supongo que me lo merecía, ni siquiera yo sabía por qué había dicho eso.

—Gracias a ella sobrevivimos.

—Sí, es cierto, pero quizás las otras razas no son como pensábamos. Escucha, Fen, mamá, como muchas otras hadas, jamás tuvo contacto con otros… pero quizás, si nosotras lo intentamos…

—En lo único que debemos concentrarnos es en buscar una comunidad en la que podamos vivir con los nuestros, Ayn. Eso es lo más importante.

Lo admito, en ese momento me desesperé y solté lo peor que pude haber dicho.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura que los encontraremos? ¡Dioses, Fen, tú viste lo que pasó aquel día! Tú y yo sabemos que somos muy pocos en la Tierra Media. ¿Tienes alguna idea si hay más? ¿Acaso crees que los podremos llegar hasta ellos, si es que no somos las…?

Por fortuna me detuve antes de decir lo que probablemente terminaría por destrozarnos a las dos. Fen, como era su costumbre cuando estaba verdaderamente molesta conmigo, me dio la espalda. Sabía que la había herido mucho.

—Fen, yo sólo… lo siento. No es que crea que no haya nadie más, es sólo que a veces creo que estamos demasiado expuestas estando solas, quizás si tomamos la oportunidad que se presenta y mientras reanudamos nuestra búsqueda…

Di un paso hacia ella y puse una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella me rechazó.

—Regresaré en la noche —anuncié, ya que era bastante evidente que no me deseaba cerca de ella por un largo rato.

—No me importa si regresas mañana o dentro de tres días.

Sentí su enojo y su decepción tan fuertes, que me entraron ganas de llorar. Sin decirle otra palabra, salí de la casa.

Fue quizás la herida que Fen había abierto en mi pecho lo que me obligó a retomar el camino hacia las Montañas Azules y faltar a la promesa que le hice. Sin embargo, me arrepentí a mitad del camino y decidí regresar, por lo menos hasta que los escuché. Eran dos voces masculinas, que me alertaron tanto que reaccioné a ellas subiéndome a un árbol. Me acomodé en una rama (y esta vez si me aseguré de que soportara mi peso) y observé las dos figuras de los dos enanos. Parecían jóvenes, pero con los años suficientes para portar armas, uno llevaba un arco y flechas, mientras que el otro un hacha bastante intimidante.

—Creo que debemos regresar y decirle a Thorin que todo está tranquilo por aquí —dijo el de cabello rubio, parecía el mayor.

—Sí, aunque…

Entonces, de entre la maleza, saltaron dos grandes lobos. Me cubrí la boca para no soltar un grito ahogado.

—¡Kili, cuidado! —Gritó el rubio antes de soltar un hachazo sobre la cabeza de una de las bestias.

Y entonces, no supe por qué, pero me resultó bastante familiar ese nombre…

Curioso, pero los dos enanos parecían arreglárselas bastante bien contra los lobos, bueno, hasta que apareció un tercero. Yo lo vi claramente ya que estaba arriba, aferrada al árbol, sin embargo, ninguno de ellos parecía notar su presencia y estaba por atacarlos… Entonces, hice la cosa más estúpida que podría hacer alguien que jamás había luchado en su vida: salté hacia el lobo. Caí encima de él, con la daga en la mano, pero cuando el lobo notó mi presencia, trató de dirigir su enorme hocico hacia mí. Yo estaba tan nerviosa y asustada que apenas podía empuñar bien la daga y, luego, por supuesto, el lobo se sacudió y me tiró al suelo. De manera bastante torpe e insegura logré enterrarle el filo del arma en un ojo, pero no fue suficiente para matarlo, por lo que la bestia gruñó con furia y me golpeó con sus garras con tanta fuerza que salí disparada y caí de espaldas.

Afortunadamente, tanto Kili como el otro enano habían derrotado a los otros dos lobos y ahora se dirigían hacia el que pretendía terminar conmigo. Con una flecha en medio del cráneo, el lobo terminó muerto.

—Gracias por eso, creo que evitaste que nos despedazara —dijo Kili, acercándose a mí.

Yo traté de levantarme, pero todo lo que conseguí fue quedar sentada en el suelo. De pronto, notaba un agudo ardor en el brazo derecho y cuando giré la cabeza para verlo me di cuenta que había tres heridas en mi piel y que las tres sangraban profusamente.

—¡Fili, ven! Esto se ve bastante mal —comentó Kili, notando mi herida—. Ven, te llevaremos con…

—¡No, no! ¡Estoy bien! —exclamé, alejándome. Con mi mano derecha apreté la herida en mi brazo para detener el flujo. Con esfuerzo me puse de pie. No había problema, todo lo que tenía que hacer era llegar con Fen, ella sabría qué hacer.

—Te estás desangrando —apuntó Fili, acercándose—. Tienes que venir con nosotros, además, te la debemos.

Negué con la cabeza, mi cabello (acostumbrado a caer siempre sobre mi rostro) se hizo a los lados, no té que los dos hacían una expresión extraña al ver mis ojos.

—¡Fili, Kili! ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Oh, no. Esa voz la conocía y no me daba un buen presentimiento. Intenté huir, pero cuando di un paso todo el bosque pareció dar vueltas. El dolor se iba incrementando.

—Tres wargos, pero sin señales de orcos —anunció Kili.

Fili dio otro paso hacia mí, yo traté de retroceder sin caerme. Entonces, tuve que levantar la vista y lo vi otra vez, sólo que en esta ocasión Thorin se veía mucho más intimidante, quizás porque parecía mucho más tenso o porque desde el suelo, él se veía mucho más alto. Por fin, pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia sangrante y antes de que pudiera hacerme una brusca pregunta, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y de pronto pareció sorprendido y confundido, al mismo tiempo.

—Arkenstone —musitó, ensimismado en algún pensamiento y palabra que, por supuesto, a mí, no me decía nada. Después, sacudió su cabeza y pareció regresar a la realidad.

—Ella nos ayudó con los wargos —dijo Fili a modo de explicación—. Pero está herida, necesita que la llevemos a las…

—¡No, no! —Apreté con mayor fuerza mi brazo, porque ahora mis dedos estaban llenos de sangre y yo cada vez estaba más mareada. Hice un esfuerzo, di dos pasos y fue lo último que hice antes de desmayarme.


	2. Chapter 2

**_¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios! :) Espero que este cap también les sea de su agrado._  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Nunca me había sentido así, es decir, jamás había perdido la consciencia por razón alguna por lo que, ahora, que me encontraba en un estado de vaivén entre el despertar y el absoluto desvanecimiento, tenía una extraña sensación de confusión. Mis ojos todavía no tenían la fuerza suficiente para abrirse, por lo que el primer sentido que recuperé fue el del tacto. Estaba segura que no estaba en el bosque tirada en la hierba, porque, debajo de mí sentía una superficie suave y cálida, tal vez una cama… y estaba perfectamente cubierta por… una sábana o cobija… Después llegaron los sonidos, pero inestables; llegaban a mis oídos lejanos y en eco, como si nos encontráramos en una cueva completamente hueca y digo "nos" porque ahora sabía que había más en aquel lugar, conmigo.

—La reconociste cuando la traje aquí, ¿por qué, quién es ella? —Cuestionó una voz profunda que yo conocía perfectamente… pero que, en ese momento no pude identificar. Creo que la herida todavía me afectaba, porque mi cerebro estaba mucho más lento.

—Se llama Ayndra, es un hada —respondió una voz femenina que yo también conocía, por cierto.

—¿Un hada? Creí que las hadas sólo eran parte de las leyendas… creí que los orcos las habían extinto completamente.

—Probablemente ella sea una de las pocas que quedan, sino es que resulta ser… la última —dijo la voz femenina. Había algo extraño en su tono, como si le afectara mi situación, como si me tuviera lástima—. Pobrecilla, cuando la conocí estaba tan asustada, creo que pensaba que yo iba a lastimarla.

La voz masculina soltó una risa. No me gustó, sentía que se estaba burlando de mí. ¡Dioses era tan frustrante! Cada vez estaba más consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y aún así mi cuerpo no parecía querer responder. Ni mis brazos o piernas, todas mis extremidades parecían demasiado cansadas como para responder a mis órdenes mentales.

—¿De qué te ríes, Thorin?

Thorin, Thorin… mi mente comenzó a trabajar y me trajo en recuerdos a una figura alta, arrogante y poderosa… De pronto fui consciente de que me encontraba en el reino de los enanos. ¡Por supuesto! La herida venía de un ataque de wargos… entonces otros dos, llamados Fili y Kili, sí, uno de ellos probablemente salvó mi vida y yo me desangraba, así que debieron traerme con ellos. Pero todavía olvidaba algo, algo que era muy importante.

—Es que no puedo creer que alguien te haya tenido miedo a ti, Dis.

¡Dis! Una parte de mí sintió alivio y se tranquilizó un poco.

—En fin, le di una canasta con algo de comida y traté de convencerla de que se viniera a vivir con nosotros… ¡Por favor, Thorin, no pongas esa cara! ¿En verdad vas a desconfiar de alguien como ella?

No supe si eso debía considerarlo como un cumplido o un insulto. Sin embargo, lo dejé pasar ya que parecía que Dis estaba de mi lado. Aunque en realidad no entendía muy bien el camino que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Se ve tan frágil —continuó Dis—. Estaba tan hambrienta aquel día que no creo que le vaya muy bien… creo que vive en el bosque, pero no sé en qué parte. No podemos dejarla ahí, abandonada, está tan delgada… no creo que resista el invierno.

—De acuerdo —soltó Thorin, en un resoplido—, puede quedarse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía por qué le tenía que preguntar a él si yo podía quedarme. ¿Qué no había otros enanos en su comunidad? ¿No tenían un líder?

—Además ella salvó a mis hijos. Saltó sobre ese wargo. Fue muy valiente.

—Sí, lo fue.

Hubo un extraño silencio y, después, la voz de Thorin, profunda, volvió surgir.

—Tengo que preguntártelo —esta vez sonaba extraño, como si estuviera confundido y a la vez preocupado—, tú también lo viste ¿verdad? En sus ojos…

—Sí, brillan igual a Arkenstone. Tranquilo, hermano, no te has vuelto loco.

¿De qué demonios hablaban? ¿Mis ojos qué tenían, qué era Arkenstone?

Entonces, mis caóticos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos voces más y ahora sí estaba segura de que se trataba de Fili y Kili.

—¿Cómo está?

—Mejorando, ya no se ve tan pálida como antes, pero perdió algo de sangre —contestó Dis.

Creo que alguno de los dos dijo algo más y Thorin no estaba de acuerdo, pero perdí el hilo de la conversación cuando sentí una terrible angustia y preocupación que no eran míos. Entonces, me di cuenta de lo que había olvidado: ¡Fen! Era tan fuerte su emoción que casi podía estar segura que sabía que algo me había ocurrido y que ahora estaba tratando de encontrarme, recorriendo el bosque, sola.

Sola.

Fue como si una fuente de energía repentina me diera la fuerza suficiente como para abrir los ojos e incorporarme. Era como si hubiera regresado a la vida. Mi visión estaba todavía borrosa, pero sabía que la recuperaría en minutos y mi respiración salió como un jadeo entrecortado, además sentía que la cabeza me pesaba, pero no importaba.

Lo único en lo que trabajaba mi voluntad era en salir de ahí y regresar con mi hermana. ¡Tenía que encontrar a Fen! Ella no podía estar en el bosque sola, no después de que sabía que había wargos, podrían llegar más y encontrarla y… ¡No!

—¡Tranquila, tranquila! —Escuché que exclamaba Dis. De pronto, varias figuras se me acercaron, pero todavía no las podía ver claramente. Traté de enfocar; todo lo que pude deducir era que, por la oscuridad, debía de acercarse la noche.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, pero se las arreglaron para quitarme de encima las sábanas y cobijas que me cubrían.

—Ayndra, soy yo… te prometo que no va a pasar nada. Nadie te hará daño. Estás en mi casa, a salvo —la voz de Dis sonaba dulce y sincera, pero no podría convencerme de quedarme. Nada podría.

Por fin, parpadeé varias veces y conseguí enfocar su rostro amable. Se había inclinado hacia mí y trataba de tomar mis manos, para detenerme. Al parecer, yo seguía temblando.

—Estás herida y necesitas descansar. Por favor, regresa a la cama.

Negué con la cabeza. Tenía que explicarle, pero no podía hablar. El brazo había comenzado a dolerme. Mis extremidades pesaban, como si se negaran a hacer algún esfuerzo físico. Me esforcé y logré ver las figuras de Fili y Kili quienes me miraban con preocupación y, un poco más lejos, a Thorin, quien parecía observarme fijamente.

—Ayndra, por favor —Dis acarició mi rostro con dulzura—. No tengas miedo.

—Debe ser nuestro tío, él siempre asusta a las mujeres, bueno, en realidad asusta a todo el mun… ¡Auch! ¿Fili, por qué me golpeas?

—¡Porque Thorin está detrás de ti!

Thorin les lanzó una mirada fulminante a ambos y ellos, con una sonrisa nerviosa, se acercaron a la cama, manteniendo una distancia segura. Me hubiera reído si no fuera porque mi mente estaba más ocupada pensando en Fen.

—Necesito irme —solté, finalmente. Además, había logrado hacerme para atrás y liberarme del agarre de Dis.

—No puedes moverte mucho ahora, cariño. La herida puede abrirse otra vez. Además, ¿por qué quieres regresar al bosque? Es un lugar peligroso.

¡Por eso mismo quería irme! Fen estaba sola, nunca lo había estado. No podía dejarla.

Dis trató de acercarse de nuevo, pero no se lo permití, no supe cómo, pero logré salir de la cama. Nuevamente todo pareció dar vueltas. Mis pies estaban desnudos, así que sentía la madera fría del piso bastante incómoda, pero no me importó. Mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar.

Fili y Kili trataron de atraparme, pero logré escabullirme.

—Ayndra, por favor.

—No, es que ustedes no entienden —dije, llevándome las manos a la cabeza, la cual comenzaba a palpitar dolorosamente—, tengo que ir por Fen.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Escuché preguntar a Kili.

—Creo que está alucinando —dijo Fili.

—¡No! ¡No estoy aluciando! Fen me necesita.

Estaba por llegar a la puerta, cuando algo grande bloqueó mi camino. Después me di cuenta que, frente a mí, estaban unos brazos cruzados sobre un poderoso pecho. Tuve que inclinar mi cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarme con el ceño fruncido de Thorin.

—Tengo que salir —solté, con un valor que no sentía.

—No lo creo. Haz lo que dice mi hermana, la estás preocupando.

Le dirigí una mirada fulminante, pero parecía que hasta ese simple gesto me desgastaba.

—¡Quítate! ¡O yo misma te quito!

Thorin arqueó las cejas, no sé si estaba sorprendido o simplemente incrédulo, porque a decir verdad, yo tampoco creía tener la fuerza necesaria para quitarlo de en medio. Me pareció que Fili y Kili se reían, hasta Dis parecía divertida, pero no tenía idea de por qué.

—Inténtalo —me retó su voz profunda. Aunque, era extraño porque no parecía molesto…

Di un paso más hacia él, pero volví a sentir el dolor en el brazo y esta vez las rodillas se me doblaron, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Thorin me sostuvo, evitándome una dolorosa caída. Después, sin que yo pudiera oponer resistencia, me levantó del suelo y me depositó en la cama.

Traté de moverme y volver a levantarme pero colocó las manos sobre mis hombros y, con firmeza, me mantuvo sobre el colchó. Yo todavía trataba de luchar, pero estaba demasiado débil y él era muy fuerte como para que tuviera alguna oportunidad. Además, mis ojos se cerraban, de nuevo.

—Quédate quieta —soltó, exasperado. Su rostro estaba inclinado hacia el mío y pude ver su cabello oscuro, cayendo. Sus ojos me observaron por unos segundos y eso fue todo lo que mi cuerpo necesitó para dejar de luchar, era como si su voz me hubiera arrebatado las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

—¡Ya suéltala, Thorin! ¡La estás asustando! —Exclamó Dis, dándole un empujón a su hermano.

—¿Ves? Es lo que yo decía. No sé que tendrá nuestro tío, pero…

—Cállate, Kili —dijo su hermano, pero estaba sonriendo.

—Tienes que dormir, cariño —dijo Dis, eclipsando a las otras figuras en la habitación.

Negué con la cabeza, todavía sintiendo la desesperación de Fen.

—No, no… yo tengo que ir, tengo que ir. —Traté de expresarme, pero las palabras no salían como yo deseaba, parecía que mi energía se acababa y pronto volvería a perderme en la inconsciencia.

—¡En el nombre de Durin! —exclamó la profunda voz de Thorin. Me lanzó una mirada rápida y puso los ojos blanco— Nunca había conocido a una criatura más terca y exasperante…

Dis soltó una risita.

—¿Estás seguro, hermano? Porque yo podría decirte de un rey que es bastante parecido.

Traté de llamar la atención de Dis, pero ella sólo acariciaba mi cabello y me murmuraba que durmiera; mis ojos y mi cuerpo no resistieron más y volví a quedar inconsciente.

Nuevamente me despertó la terrible sensación de preocupación de Fen. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sabía que tenía que actuar rápido. Afortunadamente la habitación estaba oscura y no parecía haber nadie en los alrededores. Aunque me sentía mucho mejor, mi cuerpo no estaba del todo listo para el ejercicio físico por lo que tardé en encontrar mis botas y colocármelas, también busqué, desesperada, mi daga. Ahora que la veía con mayor claridad, la habitación parecía mucho más acogedora. Estaba la gran cama en la que yo había estado acostada, un sillón y una mesita con una vela apagada.

Y ahí estaba mi amada daga. No sé si era porque ninguno de ellos desconfiaba de mí o simplemente porque no me consideraban una amenaza.

Rápidamente la tomé y me la escondí en el pantalón. Con mucha cautela y tratando de que mis ojos me guiaran en la oscuridad, me moví a través de la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Encontré el umbral que daba al pasillo, después a una sala y finalmente, hacia la puerta de salida. Una vez afuera, todo fue mucho más sencillo. La luna me sirvió de guía. Y es que ya no me encontraba tan cerca del bosque como pensaba, como fuera que hubiera sido, después de desmayarme frente a esos tres enanos, ellos se las habían arreglado para trasladarme hasta una casa que se encontraba en el centro de la aldea. Había muchas callejuelas y casas por doquier, pero conseguí salir de ahí al hallar el camino principal y al observar, arriba, las copas de los grandes árboles que me indicaban el inicio del bosque.

Una vez dentro de la maleza, me las arreglé para comenzar a correr.

El bosque se veía completamente diferente en la noche; los rayos lunares lograban filtrarse entre las ramas y hojas, por lo que le daban a todo un tono plateado y azul. Mucho menos acogedor que en el día. Y, debido a que en la noche muchos animales se refugiaban en sus madrigueras o nidos, escondiéndose de los depredadores nocturnos, cada sonido, cada chasquido debajo de mis pies sonaba como una amenaza.

Y es que nosotras teníamos una regla: ninguna de las dos salía de la casa por las noches. Ahora, irónicamente, las dos estábamos afuera, solas, intentando encontrarnos.

Tenía que detenerme cada cierto tiempo, no es que no estuviera acostumbrada a correr, simplemente, mi cuerpo parecía no estar del todo recuperado. Muy pronto, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar y mi brazo volvió a doler. Para ser sincera, me sentía un poco mareada.

Con la respiración agitada, me apoyé sobre un tronco, para descansar un rato. Mis ojos volvían a fallarme: mi vista se tornaba borrosa por segundos y después volvía a enfocarse.

Pero tenía que continuar, si no me equivocaba, ya estaba a medio camino.

Sin embargo, unos metros después, mis piernas volvieron a fallar. Tropecé inevitablemente y me golpeé con algo duro, a decir verdad no estaba segura con qué, porque un dolor agudo se extendió desde mi brazo y se regó por todo mi cuerpo. Me cubrí la boca a tiempo para ahogar mi gemido de dolor.

Me levanté, pero mi paso se ralentizó considerablemente. Comenzaba a sentir mis dedos entumecidos y mis piernas se negaban a trabajar como antes.

Sin embargo, el miedo no llegó completamente a llenar todos mis sentidos hasta que escuché un sonido cerca de mí. Era como el crujir lento de las hojas secas, como si alguien avanzara hacia donde me encontraba. Con los dedos fríos y un poco torpes, saqué mi arma.

—¿Ayn?

Vi el cabello rojo como el fuego acercarse a mí y sentí que algo de esa energía perdida en el camino regresaba a mi corazón.

—¡Fen!

Me acerqué a ella, completamente feliz de verla. Y aunque ella parecía tensa y preocupada, se veía perfectamente bien físicamente, por lo que supe que no le había ocurrido nada malo. Sus ojos se veían irritados, como si se hubiera pasado horas llorando.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Exclamó entre sollozos— ¡Lo siento! Lamento haberte dicho todas esas cosas.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien, yo estoy bien —le aseguré, a pesar de que cada vez me sentía peor—. Escucha, Fen, no podemos regresar a nuestra casa. Debemos ir con los enanos.

Fen, sin prestar mucha atención a mis palabras, me abrazó. Parecía que todavía seguía un poco asustada por creer que no volvería a verme. Sin embargo, su abrazo fue demasiado fuerte para mi brazo herido. Sin poder remediarlo, solté una exclamación de dolor.

—¿Qué…? ¡Dioses, Ayn, estás sangrando!

Efectivamente, la venda parecía estar llena de sangre y, sin poder absorberla más, la estaba dejando escurrir por mi piel. Había ocurrido justo lo que Dis me había advertido: la herida se abrió. Rápidamente le expliqué lo que había pasado y le dije que teníamos que regresar con los enanos. Todavía estábamos lejos de casa y no creía que ahí tuviéramos el material necesario para volver a cerrarme la herida.

En otra ocasión, claro está, Fen se hubiera molestado por ello, sin embargo, al verme herida, parecía aceptar cualquier decisión que tomara.

Comenzamos a caminar, pero el esfuerzo estaba siendo demasiado para mí, por lo que tuve que apoyarme en el hombro de mi hermana.

—¿Wargos, dijiste? —Soltó, observando a su alrededor, con temor— ¿Qué pasa si llegan ahora, Ayn? ¡Yo no puedo defendernos!

Apreté el mango de mi daga y le lancé a Fen una mirada bastante segura, a pesar del miedo que sentía.

—Estaremos bien.

Ella me miró como si estuviera loca.

—¿Por qué viniste? Estabas más segura allá, por lo que me dices.

La fulminé con la mirada.

—¿Acaso piensas que yo te dejaría aquí, sola? Yo tenía que regresar por ti.

—Gracias.

El camino parecía mucho más lento ahora que yo no podía moverme por mí misma. Hasta el momento no nos habíamos encontrado con nada, pero yo comenzaba a desesperarme. Cada instante que seguíamos en el bosque me ponía más nerviosa y mareada, aunque creo que esto último se debía a la herida.

—¿Y si ellos huelen tu sangre? —Soltó mi hermana, sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que esa pregunta se había instalado en su cabeza desde que comenzamos nuestro recorrido, sólo que había intentado contenerla para no asustarme.

Sin embargo, tenía razón. Además, ella probablemente podría llegar más rápido si no tuviera que arrastrarme.

—Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer —le dije, soltándome. Mi visión volvía a estar borrosa, pero no di muestras de ello frente a mi hermana. Mis rodillas temblaron, también, pero logré mantenerme erguida—. Yo te diré cómo llegar y así tú podrás buscar a Dis y decirle lo que pasó. Yo te alcanzaré, lo prometo.

Fen frunció el ceño.

—¡No te voy a dejar atrás!

—Por favor, Fen, se razonable, es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos.

—¡Razonable! ¿En qué crees que…? ¿Escuchaste eso?

Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Con todo y dolor, logré colocarme delante de ella. Algo se aproximaba a nosotras.

—Sabía que me causarías problemas.

Escuché su voz profunda antes de verlo aparecer ante nosotras: Thorin. Fen se asustó, pero le aseguré que lo conocía.

—Thorin, yo… ¿Qué haces?

Sin previo aviso, se acercó a mí y con brusquedad me quitó la venda ensangrentada. Se escuchó una especie de rasgón de tela (debió arrancar un pedazo de sus ropas, aunque no sabía exactamente de qué ya que estaba muy oscuro) y me lo colocó en la herida. Lo apretó con tanta fuerza que dolió, pero, por lo menos el flujo de sangre se había detenido.

—Esto servirá hasta que lleguemos.

Entonces se quitó su abrigo y me lo colocó alrededor de los hombros.

—¡No, espera, puedo caminar sola! —Dije, aunque no era del todo cierto.

Pero me ignoró completamente y, como si no pesara nada, me tomó entre sus brazos.

—Sígueme —le dijo a mi hermana.

Fen estaba demasiado asombrada y preocupada por mí como para decir algo, así que hizo lo que pedía.

—Supongo que ella es…

—Sí, es mi hermana: Fenrye.

—… por quien arriesgaste tu vida —finalizó, como si yo no lo hubiera interrumpido.

Quise decir algo más, porque sonaba como si fuera culpa de ella y no lo era, pero de pronto me sentí tan cansada, que no pude volver a abrir los labios en un largo rato.


	3. Chapter 3

**_¡Gracias a todos por los comentarios! :) Me alegra que la historia no les aburra. xD_  
**

**_Beggins: No me aparece tu tumblr en el comentario, ¿podrías mandármelo otra vez pero por PM?_**

**Capítulo 3**

Creo que perdía la consciencia durante largos momentos, porque cuando me di cuenta, el bosque había desaparecido y habíamos logrado entrar a la aldea. De pronto, alcancé a distinguir la casa de Dis, de la que emanaba una luz de la ventana. Probablemente se había despertado y ya se habría dado cuenta de mi ausencia.

—¡Thorin! ¿Qué pasa, qué tiene? ¿Dónde estaba?

Alcancé a distinguir las sombras de preocupación en su rostro y me sentí terriblemente culpable por ser la causante de su angustia. Dis había sido la que más había hecho por mí, desde el principio, sin cuestionar nada y yo le pagaba con esto… Ojalá le hubiera dejado una nota. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones, Dis. Ha perdido demasiada sangre —contestó la voz de Thorin, apremiante y exigente.

Mientras Thorin me depositaba en la cama, el rostro de Dis trataba de buscar el motivo por el cual había escapado, sin embargo, al girarse y darse cuenta de la angustiada presencia de mi hermana; la respuesta pareció llegar a ella. Fen se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a la cabecera de la cama y tomó mi mano.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se ampliaron con temor.

—¡Está helada! —Exclamó, con voz trémula, dirigiéndose a Dis.

—¿Por qué no pudiste esperar un poco más? —Cuestionó la hermana de Thorin. Rápidamente me quitó la tela que había puesto Thorin en mi brazo para detener la sangre— Te advertí que era peligroso salir en tu estado…

Yo, pendiente de los movimientos de mi hermana, vi el momento en que se estremeció. Sabía que se sentía culpable por lo que me estaba pasando. Odiaba verla herida, por lo que intenté no demostrar lo mucho que dolía, lo mucho que mis ojos rogaban por cerrarse.

—No fue tu culpa, Fen —le dije, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa—. Voy a estar bien, lo prometo.

—Necesito que salgas un momento —soltó Dis, de pronto, dirigiéndose a mi hermana—. Creo que la estás poniendo nerviosa. Necesito que se relaje.

—Tengo que estar junto a mi hermana —protestó Fen.

—¡Deja que se quede, por favor! —Exclamé, haciendo un movimiento brusco que me provocó una oleada de dolor tan fuerte, que no pude reprimir un gemido.

De pronto, unas manos cálidas y grandes estuvieron sobre mis hombros. Los ojos de Thorin estuvieron más cerca. Me di cuenta, en ese momento, que no había abandonado la habitación desde el momento en que me depositó en la cama.

—Quédate quieta —gruñó, con su tono autoritario e irresistible. Jamás había conocido a alguien que tuviera una voz tan poderosa, una voz que provocara que una parte de ti no pudiera resistirse a hacer todo lo que él ordenara. Incluso para mí era difícil desobedecerlo, siendo que, desde hacía muchos años, nadie me decía que hacer.

Así que, como mi herida me tenía en una debilidad constante, no tuve las fuerzas para resistirme a la manera en que su voz profunda entró en mis oídos y pareció regarse por el resto de mi cuerpo, obligándome a ceder.

Apreté la mano de mi hermana, pero noté su resistencia; probablemente le había hecho daño. Entonces, mis dedos la soltaron, a pesar de que necesitaban aferrarse a algo.

—Por favor —insistió Dis—, será sólo un momento.

Entonces, Fen, mirando de ella a mí, asintió y se levantó lentamente, dejándome. Me sentí abandonada y más vulnerable que nunca. Quise moverme, tratar de llamarla, pero la presencia de Thorin me distrajo, un momento.

—Ayndra.

Mi nombre saliendo de sus labios fue mucho más efectivo que cualquier orden. Mi cuerpo dejó de luchar, pero el dolor y el cansancio regresaron a él.

De pronto, Dis se acercó a mí con un líquido color tinto. Mojó un pedazo de tela con él y se inclinó sobre mí, Thorin tuvo que soltarme y hacerse a un lado.

—Esto te arderá —soltó, como si se disculpara.

Mis dedos, desesperados por aferrarse a algo, buscaron en vano sobre la cama el recuerdo de la mano de mi hermana. Pero no había nada que pudiera sostenerme, tendría que soportar el dolor sola. Entonces, mi mano hizo contacto con otra y, sin pensarlo, sin tratar de averiguar de a quién le pertenecía, me aferré a ella con todas mis fuerzas. Era una mano cálida y bastante más grande que la mía.

Me di cuenta que era de Thorin cuando Dis comenzó a limpiar mi herida con aquel líquido extraño y mis dedos se encajaron sobre aquella resistente piel. Pero, a pesar de arquear las cejas hacia mí, no hizo nada por retirarse. Dejó, sin siquiera inmutarse, que mis dedos lo apretaran con tanta fuerza… hasta creía haberlo lastimado, pero no pareció importarle.

Mordí mi labio para evitar que se escapara algún grito; sabía que mi hermana estaría cerca y no quería asustarla.

—Ya casi termino, cariño —me llegó la dulce voz de Dis cuando estaba vendando mi brazo por segunda vez—. Tengo que ir por algo de comida, necesitas alimentarte.

—No tengo hambre… —solté, notando que me sentía un poco mejor.

—Perdiste sangre, debes reponer tus energías —insistió Dis, después se dirigió a su hermano—. No dejes que cierre los ojos, no puede dormir, por lo menos no en estos momentos.

Thorin asintió hacia ella y yo me di cuenta que todavía estaba sosteniendo su mano, así que la solté inmediatamente, ahora que el dolor estaba menguando me sentía muy avergonzada por ello.

Evité su mirada.

—A pesar de todas las advertencias de mi hermana saliste —dijo él, de pronto. Sus palabras me hicieron olvidarme de mi vergüenza y girarme para verlo. Ahora estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, de pie, cerca de la cama, observándome fijamente.

—Tenía que hacerlo —respondí—, no podía dejarla sola, no después del ataque de los wargos, el bosque ya no es seguro.

—No estabas segura que le ocurriría nada malo —dijo Thorin—, pero sí estabas consciente de que ir tras ella podría empeorar tu condición y aún así saliste, a pesar de que arriesgabas tu vida.

Desesperada y molesta con él (aunque no sabía por qué exactamente), le dirigí una mirada fulminante.

—Yo haría lo que sea por ella —dije, con firmeza—. Fenrye es mi familia, lo único que tengo.

Thorin asintió.

—Lo entiendo —y, aunque pareciera verdaderamente extraño, sentí que sus palabras eran sinceras, que de verdad podía comprender ese sentimiento de querer proteger a alguien hasta con tu propia vida.

Dis llegó poco después con un plato que tenía algo caliente y delicioso, por cierto, y no me dejó tranquila hasta que me lo terminé todo.

—¿Puedo ver a Fen?

Dis lo permitió, pero no sólo entró mi hermana a la habitación, sino que la siguieron Fili y Kili.

—Nos enteramos de toda tu aventura hace unos momentos —soltó Kili, sonriendo.

—¡Y que además tienes una hermana! —dijo Fili, observando a Fen de reojo.

—Ya que ella está aquí —comenzó Kili, retirando uno de mis cabellos ondulados de mi rostro—, espero que no vuelvas a hacer algo como lo que hiciste…

—Estábamos preocupados por ti —completó Fili.

Si no fuera porque había perdido sangre, estaba segura que mis mejillas hubieran estado completamente rojas. El hecho de vivir tantos años en el bosque, apartada de cualquier criatura, hacían que no estuviera acostumbrada a tanta atención.

—Creo que es momento de dejar descansar a Ayndra —dijo Dis—. Fenrye, cariño, yo puedo decirte un lugar donde podrás dormir tú también…

Para ser sincera, no quería estar sola. En aquellos momentos, me sentía bastante vulnerable. Quería protestar, pero el cansancio se estaba apoderando de mí. Thorin pareció captar mi mirada.

—Creo que ella podría dormir aquí, también, Dis —dijo él.

Dis nos observó y, aunque parecía creer que eso no me permitiría descansar lo suficiente, accedió. Yo, con un pequeño esfuerzo, me hice a un lado y permití que mi hermana se acomodara junto a mí.

Momentos después, cuando estuvimos completamente solas, Fen me tomó de la mano.

—Yo sé que estás cansada, pero necesito que me prometas algo, es importante —soltó ella.

—Lo que quieras —le sonreí.

—Promete que esto no será para siempre —dijo con sus ojos fijos en los míos—. No podemos quedarnos aquí por el resto de nuestras vidas, no son como nosotras, no es nuestra gente.

La observé, confundida.

—Fen, no podemos regresar al bosque, es peligroso ahora —repliqué.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco nos quedaremos aquí. Yo quiero seguir buscando a las hadas —insistió—, sé que las podremos encontrar, sólo tenemos que salir de aquí.

Yo estaba cansada de seguir con una falsa esperanza, sabía que nuestra mejor oportunidad de vivir felices y tranquilas era aquí, si es que los enanos nos permitían quedarnos.

—No sabes que tan peligroso es allá afuera —le advertí—, no sabes que tanto tiempo podamos sobrevivir.

Fen negó con la cabeza.

—Estaremos bien, mientras permanezcamos juntas —insistió—. Por favor, Ayn, promételo, no más de dos meses… no podemos quedarnos más que eso.

Suspiré. Todavía pensaba que podía convencerla, quizás con el paso del tiempo, pero, si no lo lograba y ella decidía marcharse, a mí no me quedaría más remedio que seguirla. No podía abandonarla.

—Lo prometo —respondí por ella, ya que yo no deseaba irme.

Fen me sonrió. Yo no resistí más y me quedé dormida.

Para el momento en que abrí los ojos me sentía mucho mejor. Tenía tantas ganas de salir e intentar convencer a Fili y a Kili de que me prestaran un arco, pero cuando me giré y quise despertar a Fen, me di cuenta que ya no estaba conmigo. Me incorporé hasta quedar sentada y mis ojos la buscaron por toda la habitación y se detuvieron en el umbral de la puerta, donde se encontraba una figura grande, que me observaba fijamente.

Thorin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

—Está con mi hermana preparándote algo para desayunar —respondió, dando unos pasos hacia mí—. Y se supone que yo estoy aquí para vigilar que no hagas… eso que estás haciendo justo ahora.

—¡No necesitan traerme nada! Me siento perfectamente bien ahora. —Aseguré ignorando su mirada reprobatoria.

Salí de la cama antes de que pudiera impedírmelo y no sé cómo (sólo yo podría terminar en un predicamento así) pero mis pies terminaron enredados en las sábanas y en lugar de dar un paso al frente, todo mi cuerpo se inclinó hacia delante, dio un giro y termino en el suelo, de espaldas. Desde la posición en la que estaba, Thorin se veía incluso más grande. Se acercó y se inclinó hacia mí para levantarme. Me pareció, aunque fuera un segundo, que sus labios se curvaban hacia arriba.

Se estaba burlando de mí, por supuesto.

Me levantó con facilidad y me volvió a colocar en la cama, justo en el lugar al que yo no deseaba regresar.

Fruncí el ceño, aunque claro, viniendo de alguien a quien él había visto caer hace unos momentos de una forma tan espectacularmente ridícula no resultaba un gesto tan amenazador.

—Y dime… ¿cómo es que alguien como tú sobrevivió todo este tiempo en el bosque? —Soltó. Esta vez estaba completamente segura: estaba sonriendo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con: "alguien como tú"? —Gruñí.

—Pareces la clase de persona que tiende a la autodestrucción —comentó Thorin, conservando su sonrisa divertida.

Resoplé, ya que no tenía ninguna réplica lo bastante ingeniosa con la que pudiera contestarle. Furiosa, volví a quitarme las sábanas que él había colocado sobre mí e hice ademán de volver a salir de la cama.

Puso los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera desesperado.

De pronto, me asusté al verlo inclinarse sobre mí, fue tan rápido, que no me di cuenta hasta que su frente rozó la mía. Sus brazos estaban a mis lados, haciendo una especie de prisión a mi alrededor; sus palmas estaban apoyadas con firmeza sobre el colchón y sus ojos estaban tan cerca que yo sentí que se fusionaban con los míos. No se veía nada contento.

Nunca me había sentido tan pequeña como en ese momento.

—Dis piensa que necesitas estar otro día más aquí para que puedas recuperarte completamente —soltó, como si le estuviera explicando algo evidente a un niño testarudo—, así que te quedarás aquí, ¿entiendes?

Era mucho más extraño aún escuchar su profunda voz tan cerca y sentir su presencia rodearme. Traté, luché con todas mis fuerzas para protestar, pero su mirada parecía consumirme. Finalmente, asentí.

Por fin, se alejó de mí. Aunque yo todavía me sentía aturdida, pero quizás no tanto como para impedirme soltar algo imprudente.

—No me gusta que me digan qué hacer —solté.

—Créeme, ya me di cuenta de eso.

—Nos alegra verte despierta y en perfectas condiciones —dijeron Fili y Kili. Yo no pude evitar sonreírles al escucharlos, no sabía cómo habían logrado tal coordinación en sus palabras… Ni siquiera Fen y yo podíamos hacer eso.

—Hasta que regrese Dis, ella es su responsabilidad —dijo Thorin al ver a sus sobrinos. Me dirigió una mirada exasperada y aliviada, como si estuviera alegre por deshacerse de mí—. Espero que puedan controlarla mejor que yo.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación, con el ceño fruncido. Fili y Kili se lanzaron una mirada y, tras asegurarse que Thorin ya no podría escucharlos, soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Cuestioné.

—Es que nunca nos imaginamos lo divertido que podría ser ver a Thorin molesto con alguien —respondió Fili.

Kili se acercó rápidamente y se sentó en la cama.

—Verás, antes, normalmente éramos nosotros los causantes de su rabia —explicó Kili, con una sonrisa—. Y ahora que tú pareces ser la causante de todas frustraciones, bueno, es agradable observar…

—… desde un punto neutro y seguro, cómo nuestro tío se vuelve loco. —Terminó Fili.

Los fulminé con la mirada.

—A mí no me parece gracioso —solté.

—Tranquila, ya se le pasará —aseguró Fili—. Es sólo que no está acostumbrado a que nadie se le enfrente como tú lo hiciste la otra noche. O a que lo desobedezcan, como tú haces a cada rato.

Tragué saliva; tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Los observé, confundida.

—Bueno, es que, siendo rey, debe estar acostumbrado a que todos tomen su palabra como ley —dijo Kili.

—¿Qué? ¿Él es su rey? —Solté, sintiendo que ahora todo encajaba perfectamente.

Ambos asintieron.

Me cubrí el rostro con las manos. Sí, por supuesto, ni siquiera sé por qué estaba sorprendida exactamente ya que sólo a mí me podría ocurrir algo así. Sólo yo podría atreverme a gritarle a la única persona que tenía el destino de mi hermana y el mío en sus manos. Estaba segura que ahora no nos permitiría quedarnos por mucho tiempo, probablemente ya estaría pensando en la forma de corrernos de ahí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca podía controlar mi boca?

Fili y Kili, al verme tan angustiada, trataron de distraerme y mencionaron algo sobre arquería… entonces me acordé que tenía un favor que pedir.

—¿Creen que podrían prestarme algún arco para entrenar? —Cuestioné— Yo no sé nada sobre armas, apenas puedo usar la que tengo y la verdad es que no soy muy buena. Así que estaba preguntándome si ustedes podrían entrenarme.

—Por supuesto —contestó Fili, sacudiendo mi cabello como si yo fuera un niño pequeño—. Pero tendrías que hablar con nuestro tío primero.

No. Lo que menos quería era ver a Thorin.

Kili trató de convencerme que no resultaría tan mal, cuando aparecieron Dis y Fen con el desayuno; los dos hermanos se marcharon. Sólo después de que terminé de comer y que me di un baño en la tina, con el agua de que Dis y mi hermana habían traído, pude contarle todo a Fen. Bueno, sólo después de que Dis me ayudó a cambiarme el vendaje y de que me vestí con la ropa que ella nos había traído. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de los diferentes gustos que teníamos y logró conseguir unos hermosos vestidos para mi hermana y para mí ropa fresca, resistente y cómoda que consistía entre los que venía un pantalón y un chaleco que nunca podrían confundirse con ropa femenina. Pero, de cualquier forma, me gustaba más así.

Finalmente, una vez que Dis nos dejó solas, pude decirle con detalle cada uno de mis trágicos errores a Fen.

Su reacción no fue una sorpresa para mí.

—¡Dioses, Ayn! Sólo tú podrías insultar a alguien tan importante.

—Lo sé, lo sé —me removí en la cama— ¿Y ahora, qué hago?

—Bueno, la primera opción sería marcharnos…

—No, no ahora.

—… la segunda sería pedirle perdón.

La observé fijamente, yo creo que mi cara debía expresar el horror que sentía, porque Fen se compadeció, un poco.

—De acuerdo —solté el aire contenido—, pero tú me acompañarás, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, fue tu error, debes repararlo tú. Además, él me da un poco de miedo.

—¿Y por qué crees que yo quiero compañía? —Resoplé. Con un suspiro resignado, salí de la cama y me puse mis botas.

—Pero Dis dijo…

—Ya estoy bien —la interrumpí. La verdad, era que estaba harta de estar encerrada, necesitaba un poco de aire urgentemente. Además, quería buscar a Thorin y disculparme, bueno, no quería hacerlo en realidad, pero sabía que entre más pronto lo hiciera sería menor mi sufrimiento.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, Dis me bloqueó la puerta. No supe cuánto tardé exactamente en convencerla de que no me ocurriría nada, pero sí me di cuenta de que fue bastante tiempo.

—Está bien, pero que sea rápido y no hagas movimientos bruscos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo.

—Sí.

De pronto, sonrió.

—Thorin tiene razón, eres muy testaruda —soltó.

Me despedí de ella y de Fen, y comencé a explorar la aldea. El camino principal estaba lleno de casas y de enanos. Se escuchaba el bullicio de sus pláticas y sus risas. No pude evitar sonreír, a pesar de que cada cierto tiempo me lanzaban miradas llenas de curiosidad, supongo que era debido a que jamás habían visto a alguien de mi raza, o quizás el suceso de anoche ya se había esparcido por todo el lugar.

Entonces, mientras giraba en una de las callejuelas de la aldea, lo vi. Quizás no me había percatado de él antes porque estaba oscuro o porque estaba un poco más alejado del bosque, de hecho, era la construcción que se encontraba más cerca de la base de las montañas. Era un castillo.

—¡Ayndra! Así que decidiste desobedecer a nuestro tío, otra vez —dijo Kili, pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros, sobresaltándome.

—De cualquier manera, nos alegra verte por aquí —añadió Fili, cerca de mi oído.

—S-sí, yo en realidad vine a buscarlo —solté.

—Eres muy valiente —se rió Kili—, sobre todo después de ver que en la mañana no estaba muy contento contigo.

—Gracias por el ánimo —dije, lo que provocó que los dos se rieran más.

—No te preocupes, nosotros te guiaremos hasta allá.

Así que me tomaron de las manos y me arrastraron hasta el castillo.

—Él vive ahí, nosotros también, sólo nuestra madre se negó a quedarse, al parecer, le gustan los lugares más tranquilos —comentó Fili, mientras caminábamos.

Cuando llegamos al pie del castillo y creía que me iban a guiar a través de la gran entrada, ellos me desviaron del camino y se dirigieron a la parte trasera de este.

—En estos momentos está entrenando con Dwalin —informó Kili, en respuesta a mi mirada interrogante.

Justo en el momento en que vi a Thorin, me arrepentí de hablar con él. Hasta mis oídos llegaba el ruido del choque de las espadas, parecía una lucha furiosa. Thorin se enfrentaba a otro enano que era tan alto como él. Este tenía una espesa barba y la parte superior de su cabeza estaba rapada y, en la piel, parecía tener unos símbolos… no sabía exactamente qué eran, pero debían significar algo. Junto a ellos, observando los movimientos del combate, se encontraba otro enano, un poco más bajo y más viejo; su barba espesa y larga estaba completamente blanca.

—C-creo que este no e-es un buen momento —balbucí—, mejor hablaré con Thorin mañana.

—¡Tonterías! Ya estás aquí.

Y, sin sentir compasión por mí, ambos me empujaron más cerca de la lucha. Yo me retorcí para librarme de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos soltó su agarre. ¿Cómo pretendían que me acercara a Thorin mientras trajera una espada de ese tamaño? ¿Acaso querían que me matara?

Los dos contrincantes parecían bastante enfocados en el combate; Thorin lanzaba poderosas estocadas hacia el otro enano, quien apenas lograba detenerlas con su espada.

—Creo que apenas comenzaron —le dijo Fili a su hermano—, así que se tardarán un rato.

—¡Sí, lo mejor será que yo regrese otro día! —Exclamé, feliz por dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí. Bueno, tal vez corriendo no porque Dis había dicho que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos.

Entonces, no sé por qué, los ojos de Thorin se desviaron de su contrincante y se encontraron conmigo. Por un momento que casi le cuenta la batalla, pareció olvidarse de todo. La espada del otro enano pasó cerca de su oreja y, al darse cuenta, Thorin le regresó el golpe con tanta fuerza, que, al momento de que las dos espadas volvieron hacer contacto, la de su oponente vibró y se zafó de su mano.

El enano de barba blanca, que estaba observando todo se acercó a Thorin.

—¿Por qué perdiste la concentración de esa manera? —Cuestionó bastante sorprendido y confundido, pero Thorin lo ignoró, enterró su espada en la tierra y se dirigió hacia mí. Y, como de costumbre, no se veía nada complacido, ni siquiera porque acababa de ganar ese encuentro.

¡Al demonio con todas las advertencias! Yo iba a salir corriendo de ahí. Bueno, esa fue mi primera intención al girarme, pero me encontré con los cuerpos de Fili y Kili bloqueándome el paso.

—Al parecer hiciste que nuestro tío perdiera la concentración —comentó Fili, bastante divertido—. Estoy asombrado, sinceramente.

—Era de esperarse —dijo Kili, tomando un mechón de mi cabello—, esto sirve mejor para llamar la atención que una antorcha encendida, o quizás sean tus ojos, porque nuestra madre dice que son como…

Pero ya no pudo decir más, porque en ese momento alguien me tomó del hombro y me hizo girarme.

—¿Tengo que estar todo el tiempo contigo para que puedas obedecer una orden? —Gruñó— Era sencillo, Ayndra, sólo tenías que permanecer en cama hasta mañana.

—¿Pretendías que estuviera encerrada todo el día? —Protesté, porque, claro, todavía no podía controlar mi boca.

Thorin me observó unos segundos y después se cubrió los ojos con la mano, lo escuché soltar un largo resoplido, parecía bastante frustrado.

—Eres… el ser más… desesperante que he conocido —soltó, mirándome de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido.

—No desobedecí a Dis —traté de defenderme—, ella me permitió salir, sólo dijo que me cuidara.

—¿Lo ves, Thorin? —Intervino Fili— No seas tan duro con ella, además, vino hasta aquí para hablar contigo.

Thorin arqueó las cejas hacia mí. Y yo perdí el poco valor que me quedaba.

—E-en realidad yo no…

—Tú debes ser una de las hadas que llegaron anoche —comentó el enano de barba blanca, su sonrisa parecía amable, así que no me molestó su interrupción, de hecho, se la agradecí—. Soy Balin, a tu servicio.

También se acercó a nosotros el otro enano, quien se presentó como Dwalin.

—Me llamo Ayndra.

—¡Por mis barbas! —Exclamó Dwalin, inclinándose hacia mí— ¿Ya viste sus ojos, hermano?

—¡Sí! —Dijo Balin— ¡Son como Arkenstone!

De acuerdo, ya estaba harta de escuchar eso y no tener la menor idea de lo que se trataba, así que tuve que preguntar.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es una piedra de un valor y hermosura inigualables, fue encontrada en el corazón de la Montaña Solitaria: Erebor —explicó Balin—. Ese lugar le pertenecía a nuestro pueblo hasta que Smaug llegó y nos expulsó de ahí. Creemos que la piedra sigue en ese lugar.

—Mi hermano y yo nunca pudimos verla —explicó Fili, inclinándose hacia mí—, sólo nos quedan tus ojos para tratar de imaginarnos cómo era.

Thorin carraspeó y logró atraer la atención de todos.

—Necesito hablar con Ayndra.

Y, tan simple como eso, todos se retiraron, dejándonos solos, justo lo que menos deseaba que sucediera.

—Yo creo que podemos hablar mañana con más calma —dije. Sí, tal vez mañana estaría de mejor humor, tal vez al día siguiente no me estaría fulminando con la mirada.

—Muy tarde —soltó, con su voz profunda—, mis sobrinos dijeron que tienes algo que decir y yo quiero escucharlo.

Tragué saliva, nunca pensé que disculparse sería tan difícil.

Y, creo que con la intención de hacerlo más incómodo para mí, Thorin se dejó caer sobre la hierba y señaló el lugar que estaba a su lado.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Ayndra.

Como había dicho, tenía algo en su maldita voz y sobre todo cuando decía mi nombre, que me hacía mucho más difícil resistirme a sus órdenes. Así que terminé sentándome a su lado, pero a una distancia que yo consideraba segura.

—¿Y bien, qué es lo que tenía que decirme?

—Verás… yo quería… pedirte perdón por haberte tratado así la otra noche, no debí exigirte que te quitaras del camino. Y también quería agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Una de las comisuras de la boca de Thorin tiró hacia arriba.

—Ya te habías tardado.

Fruncí el ceño, pero contuve mi lengua. Todavía tenía que decir más y no quería estropearlo.

—También quería pedirte algo.

—Y ésa, supongo, es la verdadera razón por la que te disculpaste —dijo—, necesitas algo de mí.

—Sí… quise decir ¡No! Yo sólo… yo de verdad lo siento.

Thorin puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que no me creía.

—Por favor, deja que Fen y yo nos quedemos aquí —solté—. Prometo que no seremos una molestia.

Entonces, él se rió. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—¿Alguna vez te escuchas, Ayndra? Creo que estás prometiendo algo imposible; desde el momento en que llegaste me has causado molestias y dolores de cabeza.

—Ya no va a ser así —repliqué—. Es más, ni siquiera notarás que estoy aquí.

—Eso lo dudo —musitó—. Pero ya que Dis parece tenerles aprecio, les permitiré quedarse.

—¡Gracias! Y… quería pedirte otra cosa.

Lo escuché suspirar, pero lo ignoré.

—¿Me permitirías entrenar con Fili y Kili?

Esto pareció sorprenderlo; me observó fijamente.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito aprender a usar las armas para poder proteger a mi hermana —esa era una respuesta que ni siquiera tenía que pensar, porque no tenía dudas respecto a ella.

—No lo sé, parece algo arriesgado darle un arma a alguien que ni siquiera puede levantarse de la cama sin terminar herido.

Rechiné mis dientes y me crucé de brazos. Por supuesto, él tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para burlarse de mí.

Pero a Thorin le resultó aún más divertido mi enojo.

—De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo.

Se lo agradecí nuevamente e hice ademán de ponerme de pie, pero Thorin me pidió que esperara. Se inclinó hacia mí y, para mi sorpresa, observó detenidamente el vendaje que me había puesto Dis en la mañana. Una vez que se cercioró que la herida no había vuelto a sangrar, se alejó de mí.

—Ahora, creo que después de todo, me debes algo. Quiero que me digas exactamente cómo es que tu hermana y tú terminaron viviendo solas en el bosque.

Tenía razón, se lo debía. Así que, a pesar de lo dolorosa que fuera la historia, se la conté toda: desde el momento en que los orcos atacaron nuestra comunidad, la muerte de mi padre y la forma en la que mi madre logró salvarnos a Fen y a mí.

—Entonces, años después, mi madre… ella —giré mi cabeza y dejé que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro. Sentía que, después de todo lo que había dicho, el dolor de las pérdidas se habían instalado en mi garganta y en mis ojos— murió.

No le expliqué lo que en verdad hizo mi madre. Era doloroso y necesitaría bastante tiempo para explicarle bien en qué consistía la única habilidad que podía distinguirnos de las demás razas, esa habilidad que hacía ver la muerte de mi madre como una decisión y no como una consecuencia natural que viene con el tiempo. No, ella había considerado que Fen y yo éramos lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarnos de nostras, y se había dejado morir para acompañar a mi padre.

Los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos ahora; mis ojos amenazaban con dejar caer las lágrimas, por lo que, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a Thorin, me levanté rápidamente y salí corriendo. No me importó la advertencia de Dis, ni siquiera me importó lo que él pudiera pensar de mí, simplemente me alejé, porque nunca me había gustado que nadie me viera llorar.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Nuevamente, gracias a todos por sus comentarios. :) _  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Sólo después de que Dis me quitara el vendaje y que Thorin se asegurara de que estuviera completamente curada, pude comenzar con mi entrenamiento. Para ser sincera, Fili y Kili eran estupendos, me tenían una paciencia sorprendente y además cada uno era un excelente maestro. Y es que debido a sus habilidades, habían decidido que cada uno me enseñaría a utilizar un arma diferente: mientras que Kili me mostraba las técnicas de la arquería, Fili trataba que, por lo menos, pudiera utilizar la espada de una forma que no me avergonzara.

Sin embargo, el verdadero reto para ambos fue lidiar con mi descontrolada torpeza. Durante las dos primeras semanas perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces caí, tropecé o me resbalé de maneras tan espectaculares que era increíble pensar que era yo misma la causante de mis accidentes. Además, en varias ocasiones, Fili y Kili tuvieron que quitarme del camino porque (o la espada que utilizaba para entrenar o alguna flecha que yo había lanzado erróneamente) estaban a muy poco de herirme. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, el verdadero peligro en todo esto consistía en que yo podría matarme en cualquier momento.

Típico de mis habilidades. Tal vez Thorin tenía algo de razón y mi naturaleza era autodestructiva.

Thorin. Los últimos días (y estoy segura que sólo era para verme humillada) tenía la costumbre de quedarse a observar mis entrenamientos. Por supuesto, nadie le decía nada (puesto que era el maldito rey), pero a mí me molestaba su presencia, tenía un extraño efecto sobre mí. Normalmente, cuando Thorin se sentaba cerca a observarnos yo era demasiado consciente de su presencia y a la vez inconsciente de las indicaciones que me daban Fili o Kili. Además, había comenzado a notar que el número de mis accidentes aumentaba cuando él se entraba cerca. Era como si Thorin aumentara mi torpeza. Dioses, como detestaba eso.

Además, pese a que mi hermana era la que tenía habilidad para ello, tuve que pedirle a Dis que me enseñara a sanar. Y, a pesar de que ella argumentaba que yo era buena yo no confiaba en que su juicio fuera lo bastante objetivo. Sin embargo, ya que Fen insistía en marcharse, yo tenía que estar lista para cualquier situación que se nos presentar cuando estuviéramos solas. Todavía no había tenido el valor de hablarlo con Dis, y es que, para ser sincera, aún tenía esperanza de convencer a Fen de quedarnos.

Pero el tiempo pasaba y ella no estaba dispuesta a permitir que yo olvidara la promesa que le había hecho.

Las cosas habían cambiado un poco con respecto a nuestra presencia en las Montañas Azules; el pueblo de los enanos parecía habernos aceptado por completo en poco tiempo. Por supuesto, mi hermana tenía un encanto natural que seguramente le había conseguido muchas simpatías entre la población de enanos, sin embargo, yo pensaba que todo aquello se debía al cariño que parecía profesarnos Dis. Por supuesto, siendo una princesa, y además bastante querida por todos, su juicio hacia nosotras pareció terminar de convencer a su pueblo.

Todos eran bastante amables, por supuesto, pero había algo que me causaba cierta incomodidad cada vez que caminaba en la aldea, y era que el parecido de mis ojos con aquella invaluable gema perdida parecía haberse esparcido más rápido que una epidemia. Aunque trataba de ignorarlos, no podía evitar ser consciente de las miradas que me lanzaban cada vez que yo pasaba por alguna calle concurrida, y a pesar de que sabía que esas miradas no contenían malos sentimientos, sino una simple e inocente curiosidad, no podía evitar la incomodidad que me invadía con ello. No me gustaba llamar la atención, además, ya que en mi comunidad me había acostumbrado a ser evitada e ignorada, ahora el sentir tanto ojos sobre mí me resultaba bastante extraño.

Y, conforme transcurrían los días, se demostró, una vez más, lo opuestas que resultábamos ser Fen y yo. Ella pareció adaptarse mejor a la vida tranquila de Dis, pasaba más tiempo con ella en la casa o, en ocasiones, salía para hablar con las enanas (me parece que había hecho bastante amigas). En cambio yo me pasaba gran parte de mi día con Fili, Kili, a veces con Thorin (sí, por extraño que parezca) aunque en realidad con él casi siempre las conversaciones terminaban con un ceño fruncido (de su parte) y un resoplido que emergía de mis labios en respuesta. Sin embargo, un día que me encontraba caminando por la calle central y vi a un grupo de pequeños sentados observando con una atención embebida hacia alguien y yo decidí detenerme a averiguar de qué trataba todo aquello, me convertí en una más de las oyentes fieles de aquel cuentacuentos.

Se trataba de Balin, un enano que yo había conocido cuando me armé de valor para pedirle a Thorin que nos permitiera, a mi hermana y a mí, quedarnos en sus tierras. Balin parecía tener el don de transportarte al lugar y momento de la historia que estaba relatando, por lo que no me sorprendía que consiguiera tantas reacciones de admiración y emoción por parte de su público infantil. Y yo no tardé en convertirme en parte de ese público.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que las historias trataban sobre Thorin. Fue mediante ellas que me enteré, con detalles, lo que había ocurrido en Erebor al llegar Smaug, así como que Thorin salvó a Balin de morir ahogado en las llamas de aquel terrible dragón. Y también supe todo lo que aquel pueblo tuvo que recorrer y vagar antes de encontrar su hogar. El terrible lamento que emergió de sus labios tras la batalla de Moria, y de cómo Thorin, tras ver a su abuelo ser decapitado y a su padre volverse loco por el dolor, tuvo que sobreponerse y hacerse cargo de toda su gente.

—Gracias a él —me dijo Balin un día que los niños se habían retirado a sus casas— encontramos este lugar en el que podemos vivir tranquilos, algo que no habíamos logrado en mucho tiempo. Thorin Oakenshield se ganó nuestro respeto y admiración.

—Debió ser muy difícil para él —solté, después de un rato—, tal vez por eso es… así.

Balin se rió.

—No siempre.

Bueno, entonces tal vez yo estaba equivocada y todo ese malhumor se lo provocaba mi presencia.

Entonces, Balin me contó sobre la infancia de Fili y Kili; perdieron a su padre a muy temprana edad y Thorin tomó, rápidamente, el lugar de la figura paterna en sus corazones. De acuerdo a los relatos de Balin, Fili y Kili volvían loco a Thorin, sin embargo, el parecía quererlos mucho. Él mismo se había encargado de enseñarles todo lo que sabían sobre armas y combate, así como soportaba, cada noche de tormenta, que los dos niños durmieran pegados a él.

No pude evitarlo, sonreí; el hecho de pensar en Thorin agobiado por dos adorables niños era demasiado para mí.

—Él solía cantarles para que pudieran dormir —dijo Balin con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía que su conversación conmigo le traía recuerdos agradables.

Yo, por mi parte, no podía imaginar a Thorin cantando. Sin embargo, mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Balin me relató la última historia de la noche. Al parecer, los pequeños Fili y Kili estaban tan desesperados por demostrarle a su tío que podían ser tan valientes como él, que se escaparon de la casa y se internaron en el bosque. Thorin no tardó en darse cuenta de su ausencia, por lo que los siguió. Pero cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraban, se dio cuenta que los niños estaban en el suelo, abrazándose con fuerza, y que un enorme puma estaba a punto de saltar sobre ellos. Thorin, desesperado, saltó y logró protegerlos con su cuerpo, pero su éxito le trajo tres heridas en la espalda que le hicieron perder bastante sangre…

Para este punto del relato yo ya estaba completamente tensa y, sin darme cuenta, me había aferrado al brazo de Balin con fuerza. Por supuesto, él nunca protestó por mi maltrato, pero yo, al darme cuenta, lo solté inmediatamente.

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Me encontré preguntando con ansiedad, como si todo aquello estuviera pasando en esos momentos.

—Thorin mató al puma y trajo a Fili y a Kili de regreso, pero todavía le quedan las cicatrices que le recuerdan lo que pasó ese día.

Para mi sorpresa, fue en aquel momento que descubrí que me molestaba bastante pensar en Thorin herido.

—Por eso no debes permitir que te engañe su exterior —dijo Balin, sonriéndome con amabilidad—, Thorin no es indiferente, él ama a Kili y Fili como si fueran sus hijos y daría su vida por ellos sin dudarlo.

No sabía qué pensar, todo aquello me había dejado con muchas emociones luchando en mi interior, era como conocer otro lado de Thorin que hasta ahora me era completamente desconocido. Además, aquel día supe que lo que había dicho era cierto: él comprendía perfectamente lo que era querer arriesgar la vida por otra persona, como yo.

Tal vez hubiera analizado todo lo que había escuchado aquel día, con un poco más de tranquilidad, si no fuera porque esa misma noche tuve una discusión con mi hermana.

—Nos quedan tres semanas, Ayndra, ¡sólo tres! Y tú ni siquiera le has dicho a Dis sobre nuestros planes.

Ella estaba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, sin embargo, en lugar de pensar en lo mucho que me molestaba que llevara la cuenta exacta de nuestra estancia allí, decidí que la mejor opción era tratar de controlarme.

—Es muy difícil para mí decirle eso —comencé—, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras…

—Lo sé, pero debe saber que nuestros planes son marcharnos pronto.

Quería decirle que sólo eran sus planes, pero estaba decidida a no hacerla enfadar más.

O por lo menos intentarlo.

—¿No te gusta aquí, Fen? ¿No te sientes, por primera vez, tranquila? Sin tener que preocuparnos por los depredadores, o qué podríamos comer al día siguiente…

—Sí, Ayn, pero esto no es nuestro hogar.

Lo cierto era que yo sí lo comenzaba a sentir como tal.

—Y lo prometiste, me lo prometiste.

Me di la vuelta para que no viera mi expresión, por su tono yo sabía que no habría manera de seguir discutiendo con ella. De momento, Fen estaba aferrada a irse. Pero mis esperanzas por hacerla cambiar de opinión todavía no se desvanecían.

A pesar de la conversación que tuvimos, no tuve el valor de decirle a Dis sobre el tiempo que nos quedaba ahí, así que pasaron varios días más, en los que distraje mis pensamientos en otras cosas.

Como mi gran logro en tiro con arco.

Hacía bastante frío aquella mañana, ya que el viento soplaba con fuerza inusitada y la temporada invernal se avecinaba. Sin embargo, ese día tenía una ventaja que contrarrestaba un poco mi torpeza y era que Thorin no se encontraba cerca.

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije? —Cuestionó Kili observándome con algo de diversión, aunque yo no le encontraba lo divertido a nuestra situación.

En el momento en que asentí se alejó unos pasos de mí. Así que yo respiré profundamente y me concentré en enfocar con mis ojos el centro de la diana. Tomé una flecha del carcaj y tensé el arco. Sentí la flecha rozar mi mejilla; observé la dirección en la que soplaba el viento, reajusté mi dirección y supe que estaba lista.

Solté la flecha e increíblemente dio en el centro. No podía creerlo, estaba tan entusiasmada, pero sabía que todavía no podía festejar, no hasta que me cerciorara que el tiro no había sido manipulado por la fortuna. Así que me dirigí a la siguiente diana y volví a tirar. Otra vez en el blanco. Fili y Kili se acercaron rápidamente y me aprisionaron en un abrazo asfixiante.

Y para aumentar mi alegría, días después logré, aunque fuera una vez, hacer que Fili tirara su espada. Extrañamente, mis logros parecieron extenderse por toda la aldea, porque nuevamente noté que las miradas cargadas de curiosidad regresaban. No estaba segura si se debían a que nunca habían visto a un hada con espada y arco o porque, simplemente, yo no pertenecía al género masculino como el resto de los que se consideraban guerreros.

Sin embargo, lo más extraño sucedió al día siguiente de mi gran logro con la espada. Y creo, que lo que más me sorprendió fue mi propia reacción. Definitivamente algo raro estaba sucediendo conmigo.

Se acercaba la noche, además, yo ya había terminado con mi entrenamiento por lo que pude regresar a casa de Dis temprano, sin embargo, cuando le pregunté por mi hermana ella me había dicho que se había ido a dormir temprano, me pregunté si se sentiría enferma.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la habitación y ver cómo se encontraba Fen, alguien tocó a la puerta. Y ya que Dis se encontraba ahí en esos momentos, fue ella quien abrió la puerta.

Pude ver la gran figura de Thorin cruzar el umbral.

—¿Qué sucede, hermano? —Cuestionó Dis.

Estaba a punto de dejarlos solos, cuando los profundos ojos de Thorin se posaron en los míos.

—En realidad venía a verte a ti, Ayndra.

Mi cuerpo se sacudió como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por él; siempre su voz hacía algo conmigo que no podía evitar no hacerle caso, así que mis pies se clavaron en su sitio, como si Thorin me hubiera ordenado quedarme quieta.

—¿Ahora qué hice? —Me quejé, como niña.

Por un momento creí que Thorin luchaba por contener una sonrisa.

—Es curioso cómo siempre piensas que eres culpable de algo, tal vez tu consciencia no está del todo limpia, después de todo.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—¡No soy culpable de nada! —Exclamé— Lo que ocurre es que siempre estoy prevenida, tú estás en contra mía todo el tiempo.

—Sólo porque tú pareces buscar problemas conmigo. ¿Por qué será? ¿Te gusta verme molesto, Ayndra?

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos. Si no fuera porque estaba demasiado concentrada en fulminarlo con la mirada, quizás le hubiera prestado más atención a la mirada divertida que nos lanzaba Dis.

Sin embargo, Thorin no parecía molesto.

—En esta ocasión estás completamente equivocada acerca de mí. Yo he venido porque Fili y Kili me han dicho que has progresado en tu entrenamiento…

Mi expresión rápidamente cambió a una de completo asombro, porque vi a Thorin tenderme un arco, un carcaj con flechas y una espada en su vaina.

—… y creo que te has ganado el derecho a tener tus propias armas.

Los tomé con inseguridad y los observé detenidamente, sin poder creer lo que veía. Todo parecía nuevo y, además, era completamente mío. Saqué la espada de su vaina y observé que la hoja relucía de color plata… Era tan hermosa.

Sintiendo que mis mejillas adquirían un color rojizo intenso, levanté mi rostro hacia él.

—Espero que te sirvan bien.

Entonces, en un momento de locura, dejé todo en una mesita de madera y lo abracé. Quizás si mi cerebro hubiera tenido tiempo de razonar más las cosas, por lo menos antes de que mi cuerpo decidiera actuar por cuenta propia, entonces jamás me hubiera atrevido.

—Gracias.

Supe que estaba completamente sorprendido por el abrazo porque sentí que su cuerpo se había quedado petrificado, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar ante una situación así. Me alejé rápidamente, sólo para ver en su expresión que todavía no podía creerlo. Reprimí una sonrisa.

—Gracias —repetí, tratando de ayudarlo a reaccionar.

Thorin asintió hacia mí y se despidió tanto de su hermana como de mí, de pronto parecía que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta, Dis me observó fijamente, tanto, que comenzó a ponerme nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestioné, después de un rato.

Ella sonrió y me abrazó tan repentinamente, que estaba segura que había reaccionado de la misma manera que Thorin lo había hecho hacía sólo unos momentos.

—Gracias a ti, Ayndra —dijo, antes de irse a dormir y dejándome completamente sola y confundida.

Por supuesto, a pesar de lo mucho que estaba agradecida con Thorin, pasó el tiempo y no pude evitar discutir con él, de nuevo. Creo que había algo dentro de mí que no podía evitar exasperar al rey de los enanos. Sólo yo podía buscarme problemas con alguien importante.

Logré enterarme, ya que Fili y Kili no parecían tener secretos para mí, que uno de los centinelas había traído noticias inquietantes a Thorin. Noticias que me preocuparon a mí, también. Al parecer, en el bosque, había señales de orcos, no muchos, pero todos sabíamos que si algunos andaban cerca no tardarían en aparecer más. Y ya que Fen insistía en marcharse, eso significaba serios problemas para nosotras. ¿Cómo podríamos comenzar nuestra búsqueda si ni siquiera podríamos salir ilesas del bosque?

Así que decidí que era el momento de aprender algo sobre matar orcos, tenía que poner en práctica todo mi entrenamiento si es que quería tener una esperanza de sobrevivir.

Aquella tarde seguí a Thorin y a sus sobrinos al establo, por fortuna ninguno me hacía caso, ya que estaban demasiado ocupados planeando en qué parte del bosque buscar orcos primero. A ellos, por órdenes de Thorin, se les unieron Dwalin, Balin, Oin y Gloin. Cada uno tomó un poni y montó a prisa, yo misma estaba a punto de sacar a uno cuando Thorin, por fin, se percató de mi presencia.

—¿Qué haces? —Soltó, con el ceño fruncido.

—Ensillando un poni; voy con ustedes —respondí.

—Por supuesto que no.

Esta vez fui yo quien lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué no? No les estorbaré, lo prometo.

—No estás lista todavía, Ayndra.

—¿Por qué? Tú me diste las armas… y prometiste que yo podría…

—Ir de cacería —me recordó Thorin—, todavía no estás lista para enfrentarte a los orcos.

—Yo creo Ayndra podría…

Pero Kili no pudo decir nada más en mi defensa, ya que su tío le lanzó una mirada tan severa que sus labios no volvieron a abrirse.

—Ori, tienes que decirles a los centinelas que no pueden permitirle a Ayndra acercarse al establo ni al bosque. Cualquiera que la vea cerca de ahí deberá escoltarla de regreso a casa de mi hermana. Y la prohibición no puede ser retirada hasta que yo regrese.

—¿Qué? —Protesté, ofendida— ¡No puedes tratarme como a una niña!

—Es la única manera que funciona contigo, Ayndra. Sé que a la primera oportunidad intentarás desobedecer mis órdenes.

Le di la espalda y regresé con Dis. ¡Dioses, cómo lo detestaba cuando se portaba así!

Por supuesto, sabía que no había oportunidad de escaparse de ahí, por lo que pasé los siguientes dos días en un extraño de ansiedad. Por alguna razón, además de mi profundo coraje, estaba preocupada. En las noches apenas dormía y la comida no me atraía lo bastante como para esforzarme en probarla.

—No le va a pasar nada —me dijo Dis la segunda mañana.

—¿A quién?

Dis sonrió con cariño; últimamente notaba que me lanzaba miradas extrañas, claro, ninguna estaba llena de odio o malas intenciones, pero de cualquier forma me inquietaba.

—A mi hermano.

Hice una mueca.

—Estoy molesta con él, Dis, no preocupada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada más.

Sin embargo, no fue la única que me notó extraña, Fen notó los cambios en mí, también. Quizás se debió porque aquella tarde ella estaba demasiado molesta porque yo todavía no le había dicho nada a Dis sobre su partida y, según sus cálculos, ya sólo nos quedaban cuatro días ahí; pero yo no le hice caso y me limité a observar por la ventana.

—Debemos estar listas, yo he estado pensando en llevar algo de comida, no mucha, pero la suficiente para no tener que estar preocupadas también por eso durante unos días… ¿Ayn, me estás escuchando? ¡Ayn!

—¿Qué decías, Fen?

Sus labios se convirtieron una fina línea, eso significaba que estaba verdaderamente molesta.

—¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te dije! —Me acusó— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué ves a fuera constantemente?

—No lo hago —mentí.

—Los estás esperando, ¿no es cierto?

—No.

Fen suspiró, se acercó a mí y me rodeó con sus brazos.

—Por favor, deja de aferrarte a ellos, porque no nos vamos a quedar.

—Yo no me estoy aferrando a nadie —repliqué. Ni siquiera quería considerar la posibilidad de que tuviera razón.

—¿Entonces, qué te sucede?

—No lo sé.

Regresaron en la noche y, no sólo Dis se acercó a las orillas de la aldea para recibirlos, sino una gran cantidad de los habitantes y, por supuesto, yo. Claro, yo no iba a verlos llegar como el resto de los enanos, sino a averiguar qué había sucedido con los orcos. Dis, como una buena madre, venía preparada con vendajes y unciones para curar las heridas de sus hijos o las de su hermano.

Al parecer, no habían tenido un encuentro peligroso, consiguieron matar a dos orcos y, según las palabras de Balin no encontraron rastro de otros en kilómetros. Eso consiguió tranquilizarme un poco.

La lucha no había dejado heridas, sólo una que tenía Thorin en la parte interna de la mano que no permitió que su hermana curara.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, con brusquedad—, lo que debemos hacer, para estar seguros, es regresar dentro de dos días, tenemos que asegurarnos que no queda ninguno.

De pronto, mis ojos no pudieron dejar de observar que, de entre su puño cerrado, se escapaban rojas gotas de sangre. Y entonces dejé de pensar, toda mi concentración se enfocó en el hecho de que estaba herido y, por alguna razón, eso me molestaba bastante.

Así que, mientras los enanos se iban retirando y él todavía le daba unas últimas instrucciones a Fili y a Kili, yo le pedí las vendas y unciones a Dis y me acerqué a él.

Sin permitirle reaccionar, tomé su mano y fui abriendo sus dedos para dejar descubierta la herida.

—¿Ayndra, qué haces?

—Curándote —contesté inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba para lanzarle una mirada fulminante, advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a protestar. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que yo había imaginado, no retiró su mano, simplemente me observó con sorpresa y algo de curiosidad.

Limpié la herida y después coloqué la venda alrededor, tal como Dis me había enseñado. Una vez que terminé, Thorin movió su mano, la observó y después sus ojos se posaron en mí.

Sólo que yo ya no pude regresarle la mirada porque, finalmente, mi cerebro había reaccionado y ahora me sentía extraña por lo que había hecho.

Ni siquiera la sonrisa de Dis evitó que mi rostro se calentara.

—Gracias.

—La próxima vez no seas tan… testarudo y permite que tu hermana te cure —solté, claro, para arruinarlo todavía más. Mis ojos estaban en todas partes, menos en su rostro. De pronto, tuve la imperiosa necesidad de correr, pero logré controlarme y argumenté que tenía mucho sueño y me retiré, fingiendo estar tranquila.

Cuando llegué a la habitación y observé a Fen, de espaldas a mí, demasiado quieta como para estar verdaderamente dormida, no conseguí ver que algo andaba mal con ella, claro, estaba demasiado distraída arrepintiéndome de lo que había hecho como para prestarle la atención que debía. Todo lo que quería era dormir y olvidar aquel día.

Después me arrepentí de no haber hablado con ella en ese momento.

Me desperté esa misma noche con una terrible sensación de angustia. Instintivamente, busqué a mi hermana junto a mí, pero cuando mi mano trató de encontrar la suya descubrí que el otro lado de la cama vacío, claro, a excepción de un pedazo de papel.

Con el peor de los presentimientos recorriendo mi piel, me levanté y encendí una vela, sólo para comprobar que la letra pertenecía a Fen.

_Perdóname, Ayn. Fui egoísta, pero es que no quería separarme de ti. _

_Ahora entiendo que tu corazón está aquí; tu hogar es este, no el mío. Yo continuaré buscando y espero que algún día el destino nos una de nuevo. Quiero que seas feliz y sé que eso sólo lo conseguirás en este lugar._

_Te quiere,_

_Fenrye._

El pánico invadió mis sentidos en tan sólo unos instantes, pero no dudé: tomé mis armas, un abrigo, apagué la vela y salí de la habitación y de la casa lo más rápido posible. No podía creer que Fen me hubiera dejado, no podía creer que por su cabeza hubiera pasado la posibilidad de que yo le permitiría hacer un viaje tan peligroso, sola. Sin embargo, mientras corría hacia el bosque, noté que unas cálidas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Tal vez mi hermana no estaba tan equivocada, porque esa misma sensación que raspaba mi garganta y le provocaba una punzada a mi corazón me hizo detenerme y girarme.

—Adiós —solté, sin tener idea de a quién le decía eso. Y volví a correr, sabiendo que si giraba una vez más hacia atrás una vez más, algo dentro de mí terminaría por desgarrarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Tal vez habían sido los entrenamientos o la angustia que sentía por encontrar a mi hermana, lo que permitió que mis piernas continuaran corriendo por mucho tiempo. Sabía que Fen me llevaba ventaja, pero esperaba que las habilidades que había desarrollando durante tantos años (y mi conocimiento sobre el bosque) me ayudaran a encontrarla pronto. Por supuesto, no podría adivinar qué dirección había tomado, pero confiaba en que mi conexión con ella me ayudara a guiarme en la oscuridad del bosque y, además, tenía una idea de cuál podría ser la primera cosa que ella habría hecho.

Así que confié en que la conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que todavía seguía atrapada por los recuerdos de nuestro pasado. Me dirigí a la que había sido nuestro hogar durante años, el cual Fen, probablemente, todavía extrañaba demasiado. Sin embargo, para cuando llegué ella ya no se encontraba ahí. Y digo esto, porque estoy completamente segura que había sido ella quien se había llevado algunas de nuestras cosas más preciadas. Por un momento, el cansancio y la preocupación me vencieron y mi cuerpo se desplomó, cayendo de rodillas en el umbral. Traté de reprimir mis lágrimas, pero continuaron cayendo, sin piedad, sobre mi rostro, mis mejillas… Llegó un momento en que el velo cristalino que se había formado ante mis ojos no me permitía ver claramente.

Estaba aterrada y me sentía culpable.

Traté de tranquilizarme, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en Fen, sola, en medio de la oscuridad y la soledad, expuesta a todo tipo de peligros. Entonces, como si necesitara otro motivo para asustarme, recordé a los orcos. Quería imaginar que Fen, donde fuera que se encontrara, estaba a salvo, pero sabía que los orcos rondaban el bosque, que los habían visto… Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para limpiar mis lágrimas y seguir mi camino. No podría decir exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó o qué distancia había recorrido, pero estaba segura que había sido mucho, ya que el amanecer me alcanzó y comenzó a iluminar cada rincón del bosque.

Para cuando me encontré cerca del río ya estaba completamente agotada, pero no me permití dormir; tenía tanto miedo de perder tiempo valioso haciéndolo que, a pesar de que mis ojos rogaban por cerrarse, luché contra ellos. Lo único que hice fue tomar un poco de agua y mojarme el rostro para mantenerme alerta.

Fue hasta el atardecer, cuando me encontraba en las zonas más devastadas y deshabitadas del bosque, cuando tuve algún rastro de mi hermana. Y hubiera preferido encontrarla en cualquier otro lugar menos en ese.

Lo primero que escuché fue un ruido y como había pasado demasiado tiempo en el bosque, sabía que lo que menos tenía que hacer (por más desesperada que estuviera) era gritar el nombre de mi hermana. Así que lo primero que hice fue esconderme. Y los vi, eran dos orcos montados en dos lobos wargos. Rogué y supliqué a los Dioses que Fen se encontrara bastante lejos, en alguna aldea, a salvo. A pesar de que me dolía, pensé en que no me importaría tanto no volver a verla, con tal de que estuviera bien. Imaginé que se había encontrado a otras hadas y que ellas se la habían llevado muy lejos de aquí y que la protegerían.

Pero los Dioses no me escucharon.

Lo primero que sentí fue el miedo que recorrió a Fen, después experimenté parte de su dolor, parte del sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos. Y aunque no podía entender el lenguaje de los orcos o saber si ellos habían sido los causantes de su dolor, relacioné su conversación y la risa que escapó de sus horribles labios con el sufrimiento de mi hermana.

Jamás sentí un odio tan corrosivo por criatura alguna como en ese momento.

Y, entonces, escuché a mi hermana gritar. Pero, en lugar de que me invadiera el pánico y permitirme hacer algo estúpido como correr en la dirección de aquel sonido y permitir que los orcos me vieran, los seguí silenciosamente.

Cualquier criatura podría saber dónde había estado un orco, siempre dejaban destrucción a su paso. Casi podría escuchar el dolor de los árboles al verlo destruidos, corrompidos; el lugar a donde llegué el bosque estaba devastado. Sin embargo, no me importó tanto como ver al grupo de cinco orcos, riendo alrededor de mi hermana.

Tuve que cubrirme la boca para evitar soltar un gemido. Su cuerpo estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo y en su rostro brillaba la angustia y el temor. Sus manos y piernas estaban firmemente amarradas, tanto, que yo alcanzaba a ver la cuerda hundiéndose cruelmente en la piel de mi hermana.

Soporté verlos golpearla y torturarla, soporté escuchar sus gritos y súplicas que sólo sirvieron para que la trataran con mayor crueldad. Hubo instantes en los que sólo quería llegar ahí y matarlos a todos, pero sabía que yo jamás tendría oportunidad contra todos. Tenía que esperar una oportunidad, un momento en que ellos la dejaran sola o por lo menos con poca vigilancia…

Mi oportunidad se presentó cerca del anochecer, no supe por qué razón, pero cuatro de los orcos se marcharon, dejando a uno solo vigilando a mi hermana. Rápidamente, saqué mi arco y mis flechas y, utilizando toda mi concentración y tratando de recordar todos los consejos que Kili me había dado, disparé. En total, fueron tres disparos: uno que logró dar justo en la cabeza del orco y los otros dos que se clavaron en el pecho y el entrecejo del wargo. Sin perder tiempo, saqué mi daga y me dirigí a la diminuta figura tirada en el suelo.

—¿Fen? —la desaté rápidamente, pero ella no parecía reacción. Estaba inconsciente. Sabía que tenía que despertarla para llevármela, porque no era tan fuerte como para cargarla todo el camino de regreso.

Mi hermana abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Traté de no llorar al ver su cuerpo tan maltratado y herido.

—Sabía que vendrías por mí —dijo—, aunque no debiste hacerlo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —fue todo lo que pude decir, sin estallar en llanto.

Entonces, antes de que yo intentara levantarla, sus ojos se abrieron con horror. Por un momento pensé que estaba sufriendo y quise preguntar qué era lo que le dolía, pero su mirada estaba posada sobre mi hombro, detrás de mí.

—¡Ayndra, cuidado! —gritó, aunque demasiado tarde, porque algo me golpeó en la cabeza y yo perdí el conocimiento.

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron nuevamente, lo primero que vi fue a mi hermana; estaba atada a un árbol, su rostro estaba pálido y su respiración era irregular. Traté de moverse hacia ella, pero entonces me di cuenta que mi cuerpo también estaba atado a otro árbol.

Al verme despierta, uno de los orcos, quien parecía ser el líder, se acercó a mí. Dijo algo que no pude entender, pero que provocó la risa de los demás. Entonces, comenzó a golpearme.

Sabía que ellos nos matarían, pero también sabía que disfrutaban mucho torturando hadas como para dejarnos morir tan rápido. No, ellos nos mantendrías varios días con vida, hasta que comenzaran a aburrirse de hacernos daño.

Así que, a pesar del dolor que sentí al recibir cada golpe (hasta llegué a pensar que me había roto un par de costillas) no le di la satisfacción de gritar. Mordí mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, pero no permití que ningún grito o súplica escapara de mis labios.

El orco se dio cuenta y se molestó; su mano tomó mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sus uñas se encajaban en mi piel. Dijo algo y sonrió, yo le escupí en la cara. Entonces, furioso, gritó algo (que probablemente era el peor de los insultos) y me golpeó tan fuerte que yo volví a sumergirme en la inconsciencia.

Al día siguiente fue un poco mejor; nos dejaron casi todo el día bajo custodia de uno de ellos y el restó salió (no sabía exactamente qué hacían), fue un alivio dejar de ver a mi hermana ser maltratada. Sabía que tenía hambre, porque yo también estaba hambrienta, pero, por supuesto, era parte de la tortura mantenernos sin comida y agua. Mis labios estaban resecos y mi cuerpo se quejaba constantemente de dolor, pero, con todo, hice un esfuerzo por pensar en alguna forma de liberarnos. Quería aferrarme a la posibilidad de que podríamos escapar.

—¿Ayndra?

Mis ojos se posaron en Fen, su rostro sólo reflejaba lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. Por un momento, me invadió el temor de que su dolor fuera tanto que ella estuviera pensando en dejarme, tal como mamá lo había hecho. Porque el terrible don de nuestra raza nos permitía elegir el momento de nuestra muerte.

—¿Qué pasa, Fen? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Por favor, sólo tienes que resistir un poco más! Yo… encontraré la manera de sacarnos de aquí…

—Tranquila, no pienso dejarte —sonrió ella—. Pero, si algo sucede y ellos nos matan… yo quería que supieras…

—¡No digas eso! ¡No nos va a pasar nada!

Fen ignoró mis palabras y continuó viéndome como si fuera la última vez que podría hacerlo.

—Quiero que sepas que te amo. Y que lamento mucho habernos metido en esto. Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y nunca me voy a perdonar se la responsable de haberte alejado de tu felicidad.

—Mi felicidad está contigo.

Ella me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Ambas sabemos que tu corazón se quedó allá.

Sentí que las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero no quería que ella me viera llorar.

—Por favor, perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte —dije—, fui yo quien no te escuchó. Si nos hubiéramos marchado juntas nada de esto habría pasado.

Sabía que ella quería decir algo más, pero en ese momento regresaron los orcos. Su líder desmontó del lobo y se acercó a mí. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Sacó su espada y, con ella, hizo un corte en mi hombro. La sangre brotó, pero ningún sonido escapó de mis labios.

Aquello pareció decepcionarlo y enfadarlo.

Entonces, intentando provocarme temor, colocó la punta de su espada a unos centímetros de mi ojo. Yo respiré profundo y me preparé para el dolor. Ni siquiera traté de moverme, no le iba a dar la satisfacción de saber qué tanto me afectaba aquello.

Pero Fen comenzó a gritar y, aunque probablemente no la entendían, ella les suplicó por mí.

Y aunque yo sabía que los orcos no tenían compasión, el que me apuntaba al ojo pareció cambiar de opinión. De pronto, se giró hacia mi hermana. Cuando estuvo a unos pasos de ella, giró su cabeza hacia mí y sonrió. Al parecer, había encontrado mi debilidad.

La hoja afiliada de su espada casi rosaba el blanco cuello de Fen.

Entonces yo me agité, tratando de liberarme de las cuerdas y llegar hasta ella.

—¡No, no! ¡Por favor! ¡A ella no!

Claro, no podía entenderme, pero mi expresión y mis lamentos debían ser lo suficiente como para que él adivinara lo que yo le pedía.

Soltó una carcajada. Y, con un movimiento rápido, enterró la punta de su espada en el estómago de mi hermana. Fen soltó un terrible grito de dolor y se retorció. Y, no conforme con eso, el orco giró la espada dentro de ella. Pero él no la veía mientras se desgañitaba, sino que estaba viendo el sufrimiento en mis ojos.

Rápidamente sacó su espada y se alejó de nostras. Pude ver la sangre brotar de la piel de Fen.

—Te quiero mucho, Ayndra.

—Vamos a estar bien —le dije, llorando. Pero yo había perdido toda esperanza, ya no habría más para nosotras. Porque, si ella moría, yo también.


End file.
